Black Pearl
by Baekmy04
Summary: Byun Baekhyun seorang gadis ahli hapkido berpenampilan tomboy, terpaksa menjadi feminim setelah bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol... Bagiku kau bukanlah seperti mawar merah, memang indah tapi kau tak berduri. Bagiku kau adalah mutiara hitam-[Chanyeol] Kau hanya seperti matahari bagiku. Kau tak memberiku pilihan, kau hanya memaksaku untuk terus berotasi disisimu-[Baekhyun] Gaje?kkk
1. Chapter 1

Author : Ma B

Tittle : Black pearl

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun [GS].  
>Others Cast: Kris, Kai, Park Yoo Ra, others.<p>

Genre : Romance, sad.

Rate : T [Aman].kkk...

Disclaimer : Mine is mine. This FF is original story of my mind.

Tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, dan cerita ini hanya khayalan gaje

Warning! This is GENDER SWITCH.

_**She isn't a Snow White**_

Seorang gadis yang berdiri ditengah-tengah bunga terlihat sedang sibuk memasang apron berwarna biru muda. Lalu ia menguncir rambutnya tinggi— sempurna. Ia telah selesai bersia-siap untuk memulai pekerjaanya di toko bunga itu. Pekerjaannya yang telah ia keluti sekitar dua tahun terakhir ini.

Awalnya ia sama sekali tak mengetahui tentang bunga karena gadis itu tidak terlalu suka dengan bunga, tapi setelah bekerja dua tahun di toko bunga itu mau tidak mau sekarang ia sudah sangat mengenal banyak nama bunga-bunga, bahkan jika ia menutup mata pun ia bisa mengenali bunga-bunga yang ada ditoko bunga itu, tentu saja dari aroma bunga itu—sudah sangat jelas berbeda apalagi dari bentuk bunga-bunga itu.

"Tolong rangkainkan satu buket bunga mawar, Baekhyun" salah satu pelanggan tetap ditoko bunga itu tiba-tiba saja muncul yang membuat gadis itu menghentikan aktifitasnya menyemprot bunga-bunga. Yaa, gadis itu bernama Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.

"Mawar apa? Mawar merah atau…" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika gadis itu member isyarat "_oke_" dengan bahasa tubuhnya.

Baekhyun langsung mengerti, ia langsung merangkai lima belas tangkai bunga mawar merah. Gadis itu menunggu seraya menyibukkan diri dengan smartphone-nya. Tak kurang dari lima belas menit ia telah menyelesaikan rangkaian bunga mawar itu dengan pita berwarna emas, indah. Karena sudah terbiasa dan karena ia adalah seorang wanita maka dari itu ia hanya cukup menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit saja atau bahkan kurang untuk satu rangkaian bunga yang tidak terlalu rumit.

"_Gomawo_" ucap Baekhyun seraya menerima beberapa lembar uang won dari gadis itu. Ia tersenyum lembut kearah pelanggannya itu.

"Ahk, dia lagi? Kenapa dia selalu datang pertama kesini?" lagi, seseorang muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Kim Jongin muncul dan langsung bicara tak jelas. Atau pria itu lebih suka di panggil dengan nama Kai.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia menyukaimu? haha" Ujar Kai lagi yang sudah duduk di atas sofa seraya meluruskan kakinya di atas meja. Ia tertawa pada ucapannya sendiri.

"Yak, kau ini sedang apa? Bagaimana jika bosku melihat?" Baekhyun tak menanggapi perkataan Kai, ia malah menyalahkan Kai yang duduk seenaknya. Candaan itu tak lucu bagi Baekhyun hingga ia tak meresponnya.

"Baiklah." Kai mengerti, ia pun segera menurunkan kakinya.

"Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Apa dia mengganggumu?" kata Kai lagi, ia seakan merasa terganggu akan kehadiran gadis asing itu setiap pagi. Ia selalu berpapasan dengan gadis itu, selalu bertemu dengan wajah yang sama mungkin membuat ia merasa terganggu, padahal ia hanya berpapasan—sekilas.

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Yang aku tahu, dia tahu namaku dan aku tak tahu namanya, lagi pula rumahnya tepat di seberang sana. Tentu saja ia selalu datang kesini yang pertama karena jarak rumahnya sangat dekat dengan toko ini. Kulihat dia gadis yang baik, kau jangan buruk sangka."balas Baekhyun yang seakan tak tertarik pada percakapan itu, ia masih sibuk menyemprot bunga-bunga di toko itu.

Yaa, begitulah Baekhyun. Dia akan sangat tidak peduli jika tak tertarik pada sesuatu, bahkan pada nama pelanggan tetapnya sekitar dua tahun ini. Ia benar-benar sama sekali tak tertarik untuk sekedar bertanya apalagi untuk berbasa-basi saja.

"Ohh, begitu. Baguslah kalau dia tak mengganggumu."

"Ohh yaa, setelah kau pulang kerja aku punya satu tempat untuk kita kunjungi." Kai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Benarkah? Dimana itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan semangat, matanya berbinar seakan baru melihat kilauan bintang.

"Kau selesaikan dulu kerjaanmu, _surprise._" balas Kai dengan senyum girang karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun penasaran dan membuat gadis itu menggembungkan pipi putih bersihnya.

***###****

Tepat jam empat sore Kai dan Baekhyun telah sampai dihalaman salah satu Mall besar di Seoul. Baekhyun memakai tudung jaketnya dan memasang kaca mata hitam, begitu pun Kai yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Sore yang indah."

"Benar, sore yang indah dimusim salju." ujar Baekhyun menambahkan.  
>Mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar parkiran Mall itu, sesekali saling tertawa bersama.<p>

"_Ahk, mian_. Aku tak sengaja." ujar Baekhyun setelah menabrak seorang gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Gadis itu tak mengacuhkannya dan malah memasang muka sinis namun ia berlalu saja. Segera setelah itu Baekhyun dan Kai keluar dari parkiran Mall mewah itu.

Sebelumnya mereka berjalan biasa saja sebelum terdengar teriakan gadis tadi.

"_Pencuri..ada pencuri..tolong!"_ gadis itu berteriak setelah menyadari dompetnya telah hilang ketika dia akan mencari kunci mobil di tasnya.

Dengan kecepatan jantung yang semakin melaju Baekhyun dan Kai berlari seiringan dengan itu, terlihat dari belakang mereka beberapa petugas keamanan yang mendengar teriakan gadis itu mengejar mereka. Yaa, tidak ada lagi gadis penjaga bunga berwajah lembut tadi, yang ada sekarang seorang gadis dengan celana jeans yang urak-urakan. Yang ada sekarang seorang gadis dan pria jalanan yang tertangkap mencopet.

"Ssssttttt!" Baekhyun terkejut ketika seseorang menarik tangannya dan menyandarkannya kedinding. Kai pun ikut bersembunyi bersama mereka. Kris menempalkan jari telunjuk kemulutnya sendiri, memberi perintah agar Baekhyun dan Kai diam.

"Lepaskan jaketmu!" perintah Kris pada Kai.

"Jangan bercanda, maksudmu apa? Jaketku ini mahal." protes Kai tak terima jaket kesayangannya harus diberikan pada Kris.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat lepaskan!" gertak Kris, Kai pun terpaksa melepaskan jaket itu, Baekhyun semakin bingung ketika Kris mengenakan jaket itu dan mengambil kacamata milik Kai.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucap Baekhyun yang akhirnya tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Well, lain kali jangan ceroboh lagi." ujar Kris tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kai, bahkan tanpa Baekhyun bisa bertanya lagi.

Benar, Kris akan memancing perhatian petugas keamanan yang mengejar Baekhyun dan Kai hingga berbalik mengejarnya. Tentu saja, ia seorang diri harus menerima kekalahan dengan berakhir diringkus oleh polisi yang sudah di telepon oleh petugas keamanan di Mall itu. Mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Kris telah memperingati mereka untuk tetap bersembunyi—apapun yang terjadi.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau, kalau kau tak mengajakku kesini Kris pasti tak akan ditangkap polisi sekarang." bentak Baekhyun yang disertai isakan seraya melihat Kris yang tengah dipaksa masuk kemobil polisi.

"Bagaimana ini salahku? Bukankah kau yang ikut denganku." ujar Kai membela dirinya.

"Kris benar, seharusnya aku tak bergaul denganmu!" kata-kata Baekhyun terdengar menyakitkan bagi Kai seakan dia pembawa masalah. Seakan ia tak pantas memiliki teman.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda, dia hanya layaknya air yang selalu menyesuaikan diri pada tempatnya. Ia hanya ingin beradaptasi di lingkungan dimana ia berada. Ia harus bisa menyesuaikan diri di lingkungannya yang kasar dan liar, namun sebaliknya ia juga bisa menjadi gadis yang lemah lembut jika berada di tempat kerjanya atau ditempat dia ia seharusnya memakai tata kramanya. Sekali lagi, ia hanya seperti air, dia bukanlah orang yang aneh.

****###****

Baekhyun berjalan seorang diri menyusuri pinggiran kota, ia meninggalkan Kai seorang diri.

Pikirannya tak karuan, ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena Kris tertangkap.

_Bagaimana jika Kris tak kembali dalam waktu dekat? _

_Bagaimana jika dipenjara untuk beberapa tahun?  
>Bagaimana nanti dengan dirinya? Siapa yang akan menemaninya ketika ia tak bisa tidur karena mimpi buruk?<em>

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuatnya sesak, memikirkan Kris kedinginan di tempat menyeramkan itu, membayangkan Kris ditindas oleh tahanan lainnya. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kenapa ia harus beraksidi sebuah Mall besar yang identik dengan pengamanan yang ketat. Ia memang bodoh.

_**Bruuk**_

Berjalan dengan pikiran kacau di tengah keramaian pinggiran kota membuat ia tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Hei kau, apa kau tak melihat aku sedang berjalan?" sentak Baekhyun, ia melampiaskan emosinya pada orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Nona, bukankah kau yang menabrakku?" jawab pria yang memakai sweater merah dan berambut pirang, sungguh nyentrik.

"Terserahlah." jawab Baekhyun jutek, ia kembali berjalan.

"Yaak! Kau tak bisa seperti itu, kau harus bertanggung jawab!" sentak pria itu seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memalingkan kearahnya.

"Kau lihat ini!" ujar pria jangkung itu sembari memperlihatkan sweaternya yang terkena tumpahan kopi.

"Lalu?" ujar Baekhyun masih dengan kejutekannya.

"Kau ingin aku mengganti sweater dan kopimu? Bagaimana kalau aku tak ingin menggantinya?" sambung Baekhyun, matanya menyalak tajam seakan memperlihatkan geraman.

"Kalau kau tak ingin menggantinya maka aku tak bisa memaksamu, aku hanya bisa berbuat ini."

_Byuuurr_... pria itu menumpahkan sisa kopi di tangannya dan berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun belepotan.

"Sekarang kita impas nona ..." ujar pria itu seraya tertawa girang. Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai kearah Baekhyun.

"Neo..jinjaaaaaaaa...!" teriak Baekhyun, mata sipitnya membulat. Ia bersiap melayangkan tinjunya kearah pria di depannya itu.

"Chanyeol!" seru seorang gadis yang baru keluar dari mobil. Otomatis aksi Baekhyun terhenti, ia kemudian hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarahnya. Meski saat ini ia sedang sangat marah tapi ia tak mungkin mempermalukan pria itu di depan orang yang dikenal oleh pria itu, bukan? Tentu itu sangat tidak sopan. Ia hanya bisa menggerutu kesal karena tak berhasil mendaratkan tangannya kewajah mulus milik Chanyeol.

"Noona, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya pria yang bernama Chanyeol itu yang kini sudah ada berada di samping gadis yang memiliki nama Yoo Ra itu.

"Aku melihatmu dari kaca mobil, tadi aku ingin mengajakmu keluar tapi kau malah disini."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sekarang kita pergi." ujar Chanyeol, kemudian menggandeng tangan Yoo Ra.

"Tunggu! Tapi siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Yoo Ra penasaran karena sebelumnya ia melihat Chanyeol berbicara dengan seorang gadis yang tak ia kenal.

"Ohh, aku juga tidak tahu. Dia menumpahkan kopinya sendiri dan lihatlah mengenai wajahnya. Bukankah dia bodoh?keke.." Chanyeol dengan bebas mengarang cerita yang justru membuat dia terkikik sendiri, sementara Baekhyun semakin menggeram menahan emosinya karena perkataan Chanyeol.

"Tapi kenapa dengan sweatermu?" Yoo Ra merasa aneh dengan cerita Chanyeol.

"Dia menabrakku." kata Chanyeol enteng.

"Ohh jadi begitu." Yoo Ra mengernyitkan alisnya, ia memandang kearah Baekhyun yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya. Ia mencermati Baekhyun dan _well_ gadis itu termasuk dalam kategori cantik menurutnya, memiliki kulit seputih salju, bibir berwarna _pink_ meski tanpa pewarna bibir dan ditambah dengan rambut _blonde_ yang sangat cocok dengan kulit putihnya. Beruntunglah ia lahir di tempat di mana salju turun hingga Tuhan menganugerahi kulit seputih itu.

"Kau jangan memakai trik bodoh untuk menarik perhatian pria, lihat sendiri kau yang kena. Kau pikir pria akan bersimpati padamu hanya karena wajahmu? Heiii... sadarlah! lihat pakaianmu, sudah sangat mencerminkan kau bukan dari keluarga terpandang." ujar Yoo Ra yang membuat Baekhyun harus memutar otaknya untuk mengartikan maksud perkataan gadis itu.

_Apa? Menarik perhatian pria?_ Ia bahkan tak pernah berpikir seperti itu, pikirannya hanya sedang di penuhi kekhwatiran hingga membuat ia tak memperhatikan orang disekitarnya.

"Maap, anda _sa-lah_ orang" jawab Baekhyun dengan menekankan nada pada kata _salah _agar gadis itu mengerti maksudnya bahwa ia telah sangat salah menilai dirinya.

Sementara Chanyeol yang sudah berada disamping mobil hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar percakapan yang menurutnya lucu dari dua gadis di depannya itu.

"Noona-ya, sudahlah. Sekarang mari kita pergi" ajak Chanyeol yang sudah merasa cukup membalas gadis jalanan yang tadi menabraknya.

"Well, kuperingatkan jangan muncul lagi didepan kami!" ujar Yoo Ra pada Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menyusul Chanyeol.

Memperingati? Apa hak gadis di depannya itu melarang, memangnya dunia ini milik mereka hingga ia tak boleh muncul lagi di depan mereka. Apakah mereka Presiden di negaranya ? Dan apakah ia teroris yang menakutkan? Well, Baekhyun akui kehadirannya patut dikhawatirkan oleh orang-orang yang _notabene-_nya memiliki uang berlebih, maka ia akan bisa menjadi sedikit berbahaya untuk keamanan dompet orang-orang itu.

Baekhyun hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan gadis yang tak dikenalnya itu, toh ia berharap juga tidak akan bertemu sepasang pria dan gadis menyebalkan itu.

Seiring kepergian Chanyeol dan Yoo Ra, Baekhyun juga telah meninggalkan tempat itu, ia kembali melangkah—sekarang ia hanya ingin kekantor kepolisian untuk mengetahui kabar dari Kris.

"BAEKHYUN-Ah...!" terdengar teriakan seorang pria di sebarang Baekhyun yang sedang berada di perempatan jalan, suara yang tak asing baginya. Ia pun segera memalingkan wajahnya dan Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia setelah melihat orang yang memanggil namanya, sosok yang sedang ia cari kini berada di depannya, bahkan tanpa lecet sedikitpun. Ia merasa sangat lega, kekhwatirannya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Kris atau yang memiliki nama China Wu Yi Fan itu membalas senyum hangat dari Baekhyun di seberang sana.

***##***

_**Bukan se**__**perti**__** putri salju yang melarikan diri dari istana yang penuh kemewahan, ia hanya melarikan diri dari sebuah panti asuhan yang sederhana. **_

_Disaat malam musim salju Baekhyun keluar dari panti asuhan yang selama ini merawatnya dengan baik, ia hanya tak ingin panti asuhan yang membesarkannya selama ini mendapat masalah karena dirinya yang di tuduh mencuri dompet milik teman sekelasnya yang mengakibatkan dia di D.O dari sekolah, ia tak mau nama panti asuhan itu tercemar karena dirinya. Jadi ia memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu._

_**Bukan seperti putri salju yang melarikan diri kehutan**__, __**dia melarikan diri kejalanan.**_

_Jalanan yang identik untuk orang tak memiliki tujuan hidup yang tak jelas, jalanan tempat orang yang sedang terhimpit. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah, hingga ia berhenti didepan sebuah toko besar yang sudah tutup untuk sejenak melepaskan penatnya._

_**Bukan seperti putri salju yang bertemu dengan 7 kurcaci, ia hanya bertemu dengan seorang yang baik hati namun beruntung orang itu memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi, bukan seperti kurcaci.**_

" _Kenapa tengah malam kau sendiri?" sapa seorang _pria jangkung _yang membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Ia memandang aneh pada _pria_ itu, bahasa Korea nya sangat fasih namun wajahnya tidak mirip seperti orang Korea pada umumnya. Baekhyun memilih diam, ia tak merespon, ia kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya._

"_Aku bukan orang jahat, tenang saja." ujar pria itu lagi seraya duduk disamping Baekhyun._

"_Well, kalau begitu silahkan menjauh dariku." jawab Baekhyun._

"_Kenapa? Kau ingin terus tetap disini? Didepan toko milik orang lain? Kau akan kemana nanti jika diusir?" ucap _pria _itu dengan rentetan pertanyaannya. Meski Baekhyun tak mengatakannya tapi sangat jelas terlihat kalau Baekhyun kabur dari tempat tinggalnya karena tas besar di sampingnya itu._

"_Bukan urusanmu, memangnya kau siapa?" jawab Baekhyun jutek. Ia tak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari pria itu._

"_Mari saling berteman, aku Yi Fan.. ahk bukan maksudku Kris." ujar pria yang memiliki darah Cina itu memperkenalkan dirinya._

_Baekhyun semakin risih karena ulah pria yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya itu. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan memilih menjauhi pria yang tak dikenalnya itu._

"_Sepertinya salju akan turun, kau mungkin akan membeku jika berkeliaran dijalanan" kata Kris memperingatkan, namun Baekhyun tak memperdulikannya, ia terus berjalan. Kris pun mengikuti langkah gadis yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu._

"_Well, sebenarnya aku hanya tak tega melihat seorang gadis berkeliaran dimalam hari a__palagi __dengan suasana hati yang buruk." Kris mengatakan alasannya._

"_Kalau kau butuh tumpangan, ikutlah denganku. Kebetulan apartemen di samping tempatku sedang kosong. Kau bisa tinggal di sana jika kau mau."_

"_Benarkah?" Baekhyun langsung merespon ucapan Kris, suaranya bersemangat tidak seperti tadi yang bernada keputus asaan._

"_Yeah, aku sungguh-sungguh"_

"_Tapi kau benar bukan pria jahatkan? Kau benar pria baikkan?" pertanyaan polos Baekhyun membuat Kris tertawa._

"_Haha...tentu saja, kau bisa telepon polisi jika aku berbuat jahat padamu" jawab Kris penuh keyakinan sembari menyodorkan smartphone miliknya untuk menyakinkan Baekhyun kalau dia benar-benar tulus menolongnya._

_Begitulah awal pertemuan Baekhyun dengan pria yang berdarah Cina-Kanada itu, mereka bertemu di musim salju. Baekhyun yang sedang putus asa karena tak tahu harus kemana, ia tak tahu akan kemana setelah keluar dari panti asuhan tempat ia dibesarkan. Baekhyun yang sedang putus asa itu akhirnya di pertemukan dengan pria baik hati yang memberikan dia tumpangan, pria yang memiliki nama Kris itu._

_Pria itu membatalkan rencananya yang tadi ingin berangkat bekerja, ia malah memutar balik jalannya kembali ketempat tinggalnya dengan di ikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya._

_TBC_

_**Otte? Tolong sarannya yaa. **_

_Gaje yaa? -_-_

_Holaaaa adakah yang berminat ama FF ini? perkenalkan saya Baekyeol atau Chanbaek hard shipper..._

_Saya baru dalam dunia ffn ini, salam kenal. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author : Ma B_

_Main Cast : Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.  
>Others Cast: Kris, Kim Jongin, Park Yoo Ra, others.<em>

_Genre : Romance, sad._

_Disclaimer : Mine is mine. This FF is original story of my mind._

_Tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, dan cerita ini hanya khayalan gaje saya_

_Warning! Typo(s) everywhere….!_

**The Story about you**

_**"Meski ia tak memiliki 7 kurcaci tapi ia mempunyai orang yang baik hati untuk menolongnya"**_

Seorang gadis dengan sweater abu-abunya duduk disudut klub malam, ia tak menghiraukan hingar bingar house music yang dimainkan oleh DJ di klub paling ekslusif di Seoul itu, bahkan ia seakan tak melihat ratusan orang yang menari dengan liar tak karuan karena pengaruh minuman beralkohol. Ia hanya asyik berbicara dengan sang bartender di sudut klub itu, menjauh dari keramaian.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan sering-sering kesini, berbahaya jika kau sendiri." Kris mengingatkan lagi pada gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Yaak Kris! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali juga kalau aku bisa menjaga diriku, daripada aku sendirian di apartemen tidak bisa tidur." Baekhyun mengelak, ia bersikeras.

Dibandingkan dengan memanggil _'oppa'_—ia lebih suka memanggil pria itu dengan panggilan "Kris" tanpa embel-embel dibelakangnya, ia hanya tak terbiasa. Kris sempat protes awalnya karena umur mereka berjarak lima tahun, sungguh tak sopan bukan jika Baekhyun hanya memanggil namanya. Namun gadis itu beralasan _'Mengatakan kata oppa termasuk aegyo, aku tak bisa seperti itu. Kau ingin melihatku muntah karena mengatakan kata itu?' ._ Berakhirlah Kris yang mengalah—membiarkan Baekhyun dengan pemikirannya sendiri, seakan menyebut kata _'oppa'_ hal sangat menjijikan bagi gadis itu.

"Kau selalu keras kepala." Kris menjentikkan jarinya kedahi Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu mengelus-ngelus dahinya walau sebenarnya tak sakit.

"Well, apa kau mimpi buruk lagi makanya kesini?" Kris akhirnya bertanya penyebab gadis itu datang ketempat kerjanya selarut itu, sudah hampir jam tiga tentu saja sangat berbahaya jika seorang gadis keluyuran dikesunyian seperti itu.

"Yeah.." Baekhyun membalas dengan malas seraya memandangi secangkir kopi yang baru disuguhkan Kris. Mimpi menakutkan yang selalu datang menghampirinya, ia sudah menceritakan tentang mimpi itu berkali-kali pada Kris makanya kali ini ia malas membahasnya lagi, ia tak ingin mimpi itu selalu datang menghantuinya.

"Tapi dibandingkan kau dan Jongin keliaran di Mall atau jalanan lebih baik kau disini maka aku bisa mengawasimu." kata Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia memperingatkan dan hanya tak ingin kejadian semalam terulang lagi.

Kris hanya beruntung karena sang korban mengatakan bahwa dia bukan pelakunya, dan wanita itu juga menyadari bahwa yang mengambil dompetnya berjenis kelamin wanita bukan laki-laki, maka itu ia dibebaskan.

"Ah! mendengar nama Jongin aku jadi merasa bersalah." ucap Baekhyun, dia tak mendengarkan perkataan Kris. Well, dia memang bukan tipe gadis yang penurut.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu kami sedang di Mall kemarin, bukannya itu waktumu tidur?" Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau akan kemana lagi jika tidak berada di apartemen selain berkeliaran dengan Jongin. Bukankah itu kebiasaanmu selama dua tahun ini?" sindir Kris seraya mengelap gelas-gelas kaca.

"Aku tahu kau melampiaskan kemarahanmu karena masa lalumu, tapi itu sudah dua tahun, Dan orang yang menjadi korbanmu itu bukanlah teman yang menjebakmu." kata Kris lagi, ia kembali menasehati Baekhyun.

"Tapi kami tak sembarang mencuri, kami akan mencari tahu seperti apa orang itu, target kami adalah orang kaya dan pelit. Mereka pantas mendapatkannya. Kami hanya ceroboh kemarin. Melakukannya tanpa target yang jelas." bela Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir dirimu Robin Hood?"

_"Molla." _ujar Baekhyun kesal tapi kali ini ia tak ingin berdebat dengan Kris. Ia meminum kopi miliknya. Mereka membisu.

"Hi, kau sendiri?" tiba-tiba seorang pria berpenampilan acak datang menghampiri Baekhyun. Tentu saja pria itu menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat seorang sendiri di sebuah klub malam, sangat tak lazim jika hanya seorang diri seperti itu.

Baekhyun tak menanggapinya, ia seolah tak mendengarnya.

"Berapa tarifmu satu malam?" ucap pria itu langsung tanpa basa-basi, membuat darah Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdesir. Begitu pun Kris yang mendengarnya ia juga sangat ingin memukul wajah pria hidung belang itu karna seenaknya berbicara tapi ia harus menahan dirinya karna ia sadar ia sedang bekerja.

"Maaf, anda mau minum apa?" ujar Kris mencoba menengahi, sementara Baekhyun masih tetap diam, ia menahan emosinya.

"Aku sudah banyak minum, aku hanya ingin dia." kata pria tadi menegaskan.

_**Plaakk **_

Akhirnya sebuah tamparan keras dari Baekhyun mendarat di wajah pria yang mengganggunya itu.

"Wuahh, ternyata kau mau jual mahal. Baiklah.. jangan malu, katakan saja berapa itu?" ujar pria tadi lagi dengan seringainya, rupanya pria itu langsung jatuh hati ketika pertama kali melihat Baekhyun hingga ia bersikeras ingin memiliki Baekhyun dalam semalam.

"Maaf, anda pasti terlalu banyak minum, lebih baik anda pulang" Kris mengingatkan, maksudnya mengusir pria itu.

"Kau siapa heh? Kau hanya seorang bartender. Lebih baik diam!"

"Aku pulang." ujar Baekhyun seraya menatap kearah Kris, ia tak ingin membuat keributan yang parah hingga mungkin membuat Kris dipecat dari kerjaannya sekarang, dengan kata lain—bagaimanapun ia harus menahan emosinya.

"Jangan begitu, jangan munafik." pria itu menahan tangan Baekhyun, yang membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget karna mendapat sentuhan dari pria asing. Ia segera menghampaskan tangannya dengan keras yang membuat pria yang sudah sempoyongan karena mabuk itu jatuh kelantai, membuat sebagian orang di tempat itu memandang kearah Baekhyun. Mereka seakan memandang aneh kearah Baekhyun, tentu saja dalam pikiran mereka sama seperti pikiran pria hidung belang itu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian mereka kembali mengacuhkan pemandangan itu dan kembali asyik dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

Dipermalukan seperti itu, pria tadi pun semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Ia segera bangkit dan menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun.

_**Buuuuk**_

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat diperut pria hidung belang itu. Seorang pria jangkung tiba-tiba datang dan memukul pria itu. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia terkejut melihat pria yang menolongnya itu.

"Chanyeol." spontan ia mengucapkan nama itu. Well, meski mereka tak berkenalan secara formal tapi setidaknya ia mengingat nama itu ketika orang yang disebut Chanyeol _'noona'_ kemarin meneriakkan nama pria itu.

"_Security_, tolong bawa dia keluar, ia mabuk berat." Chanyeol memanggil petugas keamanan yang otomatis langsung membawa pria mabuk itu keluar dari klub tanpa sempat membalas pukulan dari Chanyeol.

"Kau berhutang padaku, nona kopi." ujar Chanyeol sembari menepuk-nepuk pakaian yang sebenarnya tidak kotor sama sekali.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, pria itu sungguh sombong. Ia tak merespon ucapan Chanyeol, ia malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku pulang Kris." ujar Baekhyun, pamit untuk kedua kalinya. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yaak ! kau tidak berterima kasih? Heh!" protes Chanyeol yang merasa diacuhkan.

Baekhyun kembali mengacuhkan pria itu, ia hanya tak ingin lagi terlibat masalah dengan pria itu, seperti kemarin. Toh, hanya sekedar memanggil keamanan apa susahnya, kalau Kris tak bekerja disana dia juga pasti sudah melakukannya. Jadi ia tak merasa berhutang pada pria jangkung itu.

Lagipula, ia telah diperingatkan untuk tidak muncul lagi didepan Chanyeol oleh wanita yang tak dikenalnya kemarin.

"Hi... kenapa kau mengacuhkanku? Aku orang yang menolongmu." Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun keluar dari bar, dan ia mengiringi langkah Baekhyun meski ia tak tahu akan kemana.

"Aku hanya tak ingin terlibat masalah denganmu."

"Ah! karena ucapan noona-ku kemarin? Atau karena kutumpahkan kopi kewajahmu?"

"Bagaimana jika keduanya?"

"Haha... kau sangat sensitif ternyata." ejek Chanyeol dengan gelak tawanya.

"Kau, benar-benar!" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Ini tengah malam" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah biasa berjalan sendiri." jawab Baekhyun angkuh.

"Haha... kau pikir aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri, aku takut kegelapan. Makanya, aku tak ingin berjalan sendiri." sekali lagi, Chanyeol menang menghadapi gadis sombong itu. Baekhyun hanya bungkam menahan malunya karena perkiraannya salah.

"Penakut." ejek Baekhyun mencoba menutupi kekalahannya.

"Well, bukankah setiap orang mempunyai alasan, intinya aku bukan takut pada hantu." Chanyeol meluruskan.

"Aku tak peduli alasanmu"

"Aku tak akan bercerita"

Hening, tak ada pembicaraan. Hanya ada derap langkah yang beriringan.

"Baiklah nona kopi, ditempat ini sudah banyak taksi, aku berhenti disini. Berhati-hatilah dijalanan." Chanyeol mengingatkan. Meski pria itu nampak cuek tapi ternyata mempunyai hati yang baik, setidaknya waktu di klub tadi dia telah menolong gadis itu dan kali ini dia memperingatkan Baekhyun.

Lagi, Baekhyun tak memperdulikan ucapan Chanyeol, ia hanya terus berjalan.

"Pria aneh." gumam Baekhyun kemudian.

Bagaimana tidak, pria yang terlihat berpakaian mewah itu tak pernah terlihat menggunakan mobil, ini kedua kalinya ia bertemu pria itu dan tak nampak memegang kunci mobil sekalipun, Baekhyun curiga jangan-jangan pria itu hanya pria biasa yang ternyata berkencan dengan eonnie kaya kemarin. Pikiran itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa sendiri.

##- Black Pearl* -##

"Jongin-ah... buka pintu.." Baekhyun mengetuk pintu apartement milik Jongin berkali-kali, tapi tak nampak terdengar jawaban dari Jongin sama sekali. Tentu saja, ini sudah jam empat pagi, dimana waktu Jongin terlarut dalam mimpinya.

"Jongiiiiiiinnn... kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Baekhyun semakin mengeraskan suara dan ketukannya pada pintu, ahk bukan sebuah ketukan mungkin lebih tepatnya gedoran.

"Sebentar..." terdengar jawaban lemah dari dalam. Baekhyun senang, ia akhirnya bisa membangunkan tidur Jongin, bukan ia tak tahu kalau Jongin sedang tidur hanya saja dia memang sengaja menggangung tidur indah Jongin.

"Kenapa datang kesini? Kupikir kau masih marah." ucap Jongin setelah membuka pintu, meski matanya belum terbuka lebar tapi ia masih sangat mengenali seora gadis itu.

"Rameeen..." ujar Baekhyun seraya memperlihatkan bungkusan ditangan kanannya. Ia mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari Jongin. Baekhyun menerobos masuk meski tanpa perintah dari Jongin.

"Yaak, kau ini!" gumam Jongin sedikit kesal. Bukan kesal karena gadis itu menerobos masuk ke apartement-nya hanya saja ia kesal karena Baekhyun tak mengucapkan maaf padanya, setidaknya pengakuan bersalah atas ucapan gadis itu kemarin.

"Jangan membentakku, aku tak suka."

"Kau, benar-benar!"

"Aku minta maaf."

Yaa, kata itulah yang Jongin tunggu, bukan ramen atau hadiah lainnya. Ia hanya ingin mendengar perkataan itu. Wajahnya masamnya kini nampak sekilas senyum.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" suaranya tak lagi dengan nada tinggi tapi dengan lembut.

"Aku tak bisa tidur karena belum minta maaf padamu."

"Haha...pembual!" seloroh Jongin sembari mengambil bungkusan dari tangan Baekhyun. Yaa, Jongin selalu tahu kebiasaan Baekhyun, jika gadis itu tak bisa tertidur maka ia akan pergi ke klub tempat Kris bekerja dan setelah disuruh Kris pulang untuk tidur kembali—yang menurut Jongin itu adalah pengusiran dari Kris—maka Baekhyun selalu datang ke apartemennya, mengganggu tidur tampannya (?)

" Kau pasti diusir Kris dari klub tempat ia ..." pria periang itu kini telah kembali, pria yang bersahabat dengan Baekhyun sejak ia keluar dari panti asuhan.

"Yeah, silahkan berpikiran seperti itu asal membuatmu tak marah lagi." jawab Baekhyun pada pria itu. Dimata orang lain mereka berdua mungkin hanyalah sampah masyarakat yang mengkhawatirkan. Tapi seperti ucapan Chanyeol tadi setiap orang mempunyai alasan _karena_ dari setiap pertanyaan _mengapa_, dan mereka juga mempunyai alasan melakukan perbuatan tercela itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." ujar Baekhyun lagi, Jongin hanya melambaikan tangannya karena ia sedang sibuk memakan ramen yang dibawa Baekhyun tadi.  
>Ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun yang pulang dipagi buta itu karena apartemen mereka bertiga termasuk Kris bersebalahan, itulah salah satu alasan mengapa mereka berteman dekat. Sebenarnya hanya Jongin dan Baekhyun, sedang Kris? Tentu saja ia sedikit tak suka dengan Jongin, karena menurut pria berdarah campuran itu Jongin membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Baekhyun, errr... seperti kejadian kemarin. Meski tak bisa hanya Jongin yang disalahkan, karena pada dasarnya memang Baekhyun yang juga mau-mau saja diajak Jongin melakukan perbuatan tercela itu.<p>

"Kau! Gadis seperti apa kau ini?" kata Chanyeol, ia menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Baekhyun kaget, ia baru saja menutup pintu dan ia dapati seorang pria jangkung didepannya. Beruntung Baekhyun tak mempunyai sejarah penyakit jantung. Kalau iya, sudah dipastikan Baekhyun berada di rumah sakit sekarang setelah melihat pria asing baginya itu berdiri tepat dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau bisa kesini?" tentu Baekhyun sangat penasaran mengapa pria penakut itu bisa disana, padahal ia melihat secara jelas kalau pria itu naik taksi.

"Tsk.." Chanyeol hanya mendesis. Ia sangat kesal dengan alasan tak jelas pada Baekhyun sekarang. Tanpa bicara lagi ia segera meninggalkan gadis itu.

"_Neo…jinja_!" balas Baekhyun yang tak kalah kesal karena kelakuan aneh pria yang baru dikenalnya itu.

##- Black Pearl * -##

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya disofa, lebih tepatnya ia menghempaskan tubuhnya. Dia sangat kesal, sangat. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis berkeliaran ditengah malam dan bahkan masuk ke klub malam, lebih parahnya lagi gadis itu masuk ke apartemen pria. Tsk, Chanyeol benar-benar geram melihatnya.

"Jangan katakan kau mengikuti gadis itu lagi seperti kemarin!" Yoo Ra tiba-tiba muncul diruang tengah.

"Ohh, noona."

"Kau tidak pulang sejak berangkat tadi pagi. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, apa kau tahu itu, heh!"

"Maaf, bukankah kau sudah tahu alasannya. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Seharusnya noona tidur saja." Sedikit penyesalan dari Chanyeol namun ia tak ingin sepenuhnya disalahkan. Dia tak meminta Yoo Ra menunggunya, toh dia juga bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dikhawatirkan.

"Kembali keakal sehatmu, Baek Hee tidak mungkin hidup lagi. Gadis itu bukan Baek Hee. Mereka hanya sekedar mirip." Perkataan itu membuat Chanyeol mendelik tajam kearah Yoo Ra. Ia sudah sangat kesal hari ini ditambah ucapan Yoo Ra yang seakan menganggapnya gila membuat _mood_-nya semakin buruk.

"Aku tahu." jawab Chanyeol singkat, ia bangun dari duduknya dan segera menuju kamarnya. Ia tak ingin berdebat dengan noona tercinta-nya yang sangat perhatian padanya.

"Yaak, Chanyeol! Dengarkan aku!" Yoo Ra berteriak, menurutnya sikap Chanyeol sangat kurang ajar. Ia belum selesai sepenuhnya berbicara namun pria itu meninggalkannya.

"Aku lelah noona." Jawaban Chanyeol yang lesu membungkam mulut Yoo Ra, ia berhenti membentak Chanyeol. Dan membiarkan Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol berada didepan kamar Jongin, dan bukan suatu kebetulan Chanyeol menolong Baekhyun di klub tadi. Tentu saja Chanyeol dengan sengaja mengikuti Baekhyun, bahkan sejak kemarin—peristiwa kopi itu—bahkan ia sempat berdebat dengan Yoo Ra kemarin malam karena Chanyeol memilih untuk mengikuti Baekhyun daripada pergi makan malam dengan noona-nya.

Meski tadi ia naik taksi dihadapan Baekhyun, bukan berarti dia pulang, dia sudah tahu alamat Baekhyun? Tentu saja ia berbalik arah kealamat Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tak tahu apa-apa itu tentu saja sangat kaget melihat pria yang mengesalkan baginya berada di tempat tinggalnya.

Chanyeol tak bisa melupakan wajah gadis itu begitu saja, garis wajah yang sangat mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya yang telah meninggal karena kecelakaan setahun yang lalu. Mata, hidung, dan bibirnya nyaris identik, hanya saja bola mata Baekhyun hitam pekat tidak seperti Baek Hee kecoklatan.

Dengan alasan itulah Chanyeol penasaran dengan Baekhyun, dia mencari tahu tentang Baekhyun dan _well, _ ia bahkan tahu gadis itu bekerja di toko bunga juga nomor handphone Baekhyun dari pemilik apartemen tempat Baekhyun tinggal. Sepertinya Chanyeol sangat berbakat menjadi stalker, dari informasi yang didapat ia bahkan tahu Baekhyun dan Jongin sering iseng mengambil yang bukan hak mereka.

Dan karena alasan itulah Yoo Ra melarang keras Baekhyun untuk menampakan dirinya dihadapan Chanyeol terutama, ia tak ingin Chanyeol melihat wajah itu lagi yang kemungkinan besar mengingatkan Chanyeol pada mantan kekasihnya.

Benar saja, Chanyeol tak bisa membiarkan itu berlalu begitu saja.

_I am seeing for the one I can't see anymore_

_I am listening for the one I can't hear anymore  
><em>

Kehilangan Baek Hee pukulan yang sangat besar bagi Chanyeol, ia bahkan terus berilusi tentang wajah gadis itu dan seakan mendengar suaranya, namun kenyataanya itu hanya seperti fatamorgana.

Itulah alasan kenapa ia menyiramkan kopi kearah Baekhyun, ia kira ia sedang berilusi lagi, namun kenyataannya tidak, gadis itu bahkan marah padanya. Kalau ia berilusi maka bayangan itu akan hilang jika Chanyeol menyiramkan kopinya, namun kenyataannya gadis itu bahkan berkeliaran keberbagai tempat.

Kenyataan tentang Baekhyun yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan Baek Hee itulah yang membuat Chanyeol sangat kecewa, ia seakan tak terima wajah Baek Hee mirip dengan gadis jalanan itu. Yang benar saja jika ia menyukai gadis itu hanya karena wajahnya mirip dengan Baek Hee, ia harus berpikir rasional.

Namun kenyataannya, kenapa ia bahkan sangat kesal melihat Baekhyun keluar malam untuk menemui Kris, ditambah setelah itu Baekhyun masuk ke apartemen Jongin. Sungguh membuatnya semakin kesal. Kesal? Kenapa harus! Tapi ia benar-benar tak suka—lebih tepatnya ia tak suka Baekhyun dekat dengan pria lain— tapi kenapa ia harus merasa seperti itu? Bahkan ia tak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengan gadis itu, bahkan terhitung belum genap empat puluh delapan jam pertemuan mereka.

Itu bukan apa-apa, yaa benar! Itu semua hanya karena rasa penasarannya pada Baekhyun yang sangat mirip dengan Baek Hee, bukankah Baek Hee nanti akan senang di Surga nanti kalau ia menemukan kembaran kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal itu. Lihatlah, nama mereka bahkan sangat mirip. Chanyeol yakin mereka kembar. Jadi yang semua ia lakukan hanya untuk Baek Hee. Yaa, membuat Baek Hee senang di Surga sana, setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Baek Hee yang sudah berada di Surga. Hanya untuk Baek Hee, bukan karena alasan apapun.

##- Black Pearl * -##

**Braaaak!**

Suara pintu yang terhempas keras memekakan telinga seseorang yang masih asyik bergulung dengan mimpinya di bawah selimut itu.

"Noona, itu kau?" Orang itu memaksakan dirinya keluar dari selimut dengan mata setengah terbuka, ia masih sangat mengantuk karena pulang pagi akibat menjadi seorang _stalker _'Baekhyun'. Yaa, orang itu Chanyeol.

"Ohh, kau. Aku pikir kau lupa mempunyai anak." Ucap Chanyeol lagi dengan nada sarkastis setelah matanya terbuka sepenuhnya dan melihat siapa orang yang telah membuka pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Orang yang menjadi lawan bicara Chanyeol itu—sang ayah— hanya diam dengan tatapan geram lalu melemparkan gulungan koran kewajah Chanyeol.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan. Berkelahi di klub malam?"

Chanyeol mengambil kertas itu lalu membaca _headline_ berita di koran itu dengan malas '_Putra dari Park Corp Berkelahi di Klub Malam.'_ Tulisan itu di muat serta dengan fotonya saat sedang memukul pria yang menggoda Baekhyun. Yaa, begitulah kehidupannya, menjadi seorang anak dari penguasaha nomor satu di Korea Selatan sangat menyusahkan, kegiatannya selalu menjadi sorotan media. Untungnya, ia tak harus selalu dikerebungi oleh para fans, untungnya, ia masih bebas melalukan apapun tapi imbasnya kelakuannya akan selalu dimuat di media massa. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin _paparazi_ tak bosan-bosannya mengikutinya. Seharusnya Baekhyun merasa beruntung'kan memiliki seorang _stalker_ yang terkenal sepertinya?

Ohh, tunggu.. kenapa dia memikirkan gadis itu?

"Lalu kenapa?" Chanyeol segera menanggapi ucapan ayahnya untuk menghindari memikirkan gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu lagi.

"Kau harus melakukan kegiatan amal di panti asuhan."

"Tunggu, APA?"

"Aku tak suka melakukan itu, bukan karena aku tak suka ke panti asuhan. Hanya saja, kau tahu, aku tak ingin kegiatan amal seperti itu diumbar kemedia massa. Aku bukan orang sepertimu." Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya setelah keterkejutannya, masih dengan gaya kurang ajarnya—berbicara tanpa mengatakan kata 'ayah'.

"Dengar, ini untuk reputasimu. Kau ingin dicap buruk oleh orang diluaran sana? Aku ayahmu, Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagimu dan aku tahu kau takkan berkelahi di klub jika tak ada sebabnya." Jawab sang ayah dengan bijak.

"Cih! reputasiku? Apa susahnya mengatakan untuk nama baikmu! Kau malu'kan mempunyai anak sepertiku? Tsk…"

Sang ayah hanya menghela nafas berat. Percuma, berbicara seperti apapun putranya itu tak akan pernah mendengarkannya apalagi menyetujuinya, persis seperti dirinya sewaktu muda—memang buah jatuh takkan jauh dari pohonnya.

"Yaa, aku sangat malu mempunyai anak pengangguran dan tak tahu diuntung seperti dirimu!" ucap sang ayah dengan nada meninggi dan disambut seringaian oleh Chanyeol. Setelahnya laki-laki paruh baya itu meninggalkan kamar tidur putranya tanpa menutup pintu kembali.

##- Black Pearl* -##

Disinilah Chanyeol sekarang, setelah menolak mentah-mentah perintah ayahnya untuk melakukan kegiatan amal di panti asuhan—tapi ia takkan bisa menolak permintaan jika kakak tercintanya yang memintanya—dan ia tahu itu pasti perbuatan ayahnya yang menyuruh sang kakak agar merayunya untuk menyetujui ide dari sang ayah. Jadilah ia sekarang berada di panti asuhan yang selalu menerima dana dari ayahnya yang dalam artian sang ayah merupakan donatur tetap panti asuhan itu. Tentu saja ia disambut dengan baik di sana, karena sang pemilik panti tahu siapa Chanyeol.

Ia tak melakukan apapun, ia hanya bermain bersama anak-anak di sana. Menyenangkan memang, melihat tingkah konyol para anak kecil. Ia bisa tertawa lepas disana, setidaknya cukup menghiburnya berada di sana. Dan seperti yang sudah menjadi perkiraan ayahnya, seorang paparazi mengabadikan kegiatannya melalui sebuah foto saat bermain dengan anak kecil di taman luar panti itu. Well, ia hanya tak sengaja melihat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam sedang mengarahkan sebuah kamera dibalik tembok panti itu—dan ia kira orang itu adalah paparazi. Dan bisa dipastikan besok ia akan menjadi _headline news_ di sebuah koran lagi. Setidaknya sebuah berita positif yang akan membuat ayahnya tak malu di depan rekan bisnis. Cih! Chanyeol membenci ini! Ia hanya seperti sebuah boneka untuk ayahnya.

Setelah lelah bermain di luar ia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat bagian dalam panti itu. Tak buruk, banyak piala penghargaan menghiasa lemari yang berbahan kaca yang tembus pandang di tengah ruangan itu—tak sia-sia jika ayahnya mengeluarkan uang untuk membiayai anak-anak disana. Dan ia hanya iseng saat melihat foto-foto yang terpajang di samping lemari kaca itu, namun ada yang menyita perhatian. Foto seorang gadis dengan seragam bela diri putih bersabuk hitam sedang memegang piagam penghargaan yang terkalung dilehernya tersenyum cerah di foto itu.

"Maaf, ini foto siapa?" tanya Chanyeol—memastikan kalau penglihatannya tak salah—pada seorang anak perempuan berbando pink.

"Ohh, itu Baekhyun eonni kami." Kata anak kecil itu dengan senyum cerah.

"Tapi, Baekhyun eonni sudah tidak tinggal di sini lagi, jadi tak ada yang lagi yang mengajarkan kami hapkido." Lanjut anak kecil tadi dengan wajah murung. Chanyeol mengangguk membalas ucapan anak kecil itu.

"Memangnya Baekhyun eonnie kalian pergi kemana dan kenapa meninggalkan kalian?" Chanyeol sangat tahu jawabannya hanya saja ia tak tahu kenapa Baekhyun pergi dari sana.

"Kami tidak tahu kemana, tapi kata bunda, Baekhyun eonnie pergi bekerja."

"Ohh, begitu. Dimana bunda kalian kalau begitu?"

"Cari saja di ruangan itu, beliau ada di dalam." Jawab anak perempuan itu sembari menunjuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu di sudut ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih." Balas Chanyeol seraya mengusak rambut anak kecil itu lalu memberikan cokelat batangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ehh, _nak _Chanyeol.. maaf bunda langsung pergi setelah menyambutmu." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu setelah melihat ruangan bekerjanya dibuka oleh pria jangkung bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya kesini hanya ingin bertanya. Kenapa gadis yang bernama Min Ah itu pergi dari panti asuhan ini? " tanya Chanyeol langsung ke intinya.

"Hmm, begini. Ini bisa di bilang permasalahan tertutup di panti ini. Tapi karena _nak_ Chanyeol yang bertanya maka saya akan menjawabnya."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, toh kalau tak dijawab ia pun terpaksa akan memaksa pemilik panti asuhan itu untuk bicara.

"Sebenarnya, Baekhyun anak yang berprestasi, di sekolahnya bahkan ia mendapat beasiswa, ia juga selalu menjuarai setiap pertandingan hapkido yang ia ikuti. Tapi karena ia hanya seorang anak panti asuhan, salah satu siswa kalangan atas yang merupakan anak pemilik sekolah itu merasa sangat tersaingi oleh Baekhyun." Jeda, wanita pemilik panti asuhan itu mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Maka anak pemilik sekolah itu menuduh Baekhyun mencuri _smartphone_-nya. Begitulah, Baekhyun dikeluarkan begitu saja, tanpa bisa membela. Dan ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti ini. Tapi aku cukup bahagia sekarang, terakhir dia memberi kabar kalau ia bekerja disebuah toko bunga. Seharusnya ia menjadi mahasiswi berprestasi sekarang, tapi memang perjalanan hidup tak bisa ditebak." Helaan nafas panjang mengakhiri cerita wanita itu, gurat sendu terlihat di wajahnya.

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan, lebih tepatnya ia tak bisa merespon apa—memang hidup tak adil. Begitulah pemikirannya.

"Apa Baekhyun memiliki kembaran?" Yaa, itulah yang seharusnya dia tanyakan dari awal.

"Maaf?"

"Ah.. tidak, hanya saja aku sepertinya pernah melihat gadis yang mirip Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol canggung sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Waktu diantar kesini dia seorang diri." Wanita itu menjawab dengan diakhiri kembali dengan kekehan kecil, ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa, menurutnya pertanyaan Chanyeol itu sangat lucu.

"Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang menandakannya? Semacam kalung dengan foto bayi kembar didalamnya misalnya." Chanyeol tetap berusaha mencari informasinya meski harus ditertawakan oleh pemilik panti itu.

"Hmm.. tidak ada, memang ada sebuah kalung bermata mutiara hitam yang dipakai Baekhyun saat dibawa kesini, tapi itu tak menunjukkan apa-apa." Jelas wanita itu setalah bisa menahan tawanya dengan baik. Tak mungkin'kan ia tertawa lagi, bisa-bisa dana yang diberikan ayah Chanyeol dicabut karena perlakuan kurang ajarnya itu.

"Ohh, begitu. Terima kasih." Chanyeol menyerah, mungkin ia harus mencari cara lain untuk membuktikan bahwa Baek Hee adalah kembaran Baekhyun.

Tapi setidaknya ia sedikit memiliki titik terang tentang masa lalu Baekhyun, gadis itu ahli hapkido,gadis itu pintar. Ia tersenyum cerah mengingat kembali kata-kata pujian untuk Baekhyun. Tunggu, kenapa ia harus bahagia? Entahlah.. ia hanya bahagia kembaran Baek Hee orang yang berprestasi. Yaa benar.

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah—lagi— saat tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas diotaknya. Kalau digambarkan dengan animasi maka sebuah lampu pijar terlihat menyala di samping atas kepalanya. Mungkin ide ini terdengar gila, tapi ia yakin bisa melakukannya dan tentu takkan ada penolakan dari Baekhyun.

"Maaf, tapi kenapa _nak _Chanyeol bertanya tentang Baekhyun?" pertanyaan dari pemilik panti itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Saya hanya ingin tahu." Jawab Chanyeol jujur yang kemudian hanya di balas anggukan oleh sang penanya.

TBC

Otte? Makin gaje kah? TT

Makasiiii reader yang udah review, gomawoooooo...

Kenapa saya gunain kata 'nak' disini? Nah, itu hanya supaya pas ama bahasa Indonesia...

Awkward yaa pake 'nak' tapi yaa mau gimana

RnR juseyoooooo...


	3. Chapter 3

_Author : Ma B_

_Main Cast : Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun_

_.  
>Other Cast: Kim Jongin, Kris, Park Yoo Ra, others.<em>

_Genre : Romance, sad._

_Disclaimer : Mine is mine. This FF is original story of my mind._

_Tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, dan cerita ini hanya khayalan gaje saya._

**A Nightmare**.

_You're fiction.._

_Stop being nice to me. You're just a nightmare_.

"Kemana pelanggan tetapmu? Biasanya dia sudah disini sekarang." tanya Jongin yang kini tengah santai duduk dikursi. Sedangkan Baekhyun seperti biasa, ia membersihkan tanaman bunga ditoko itu.

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin dia sakit atau sudah bosan membeli bunga."

"Uhm, kenapa kau bertanya? Apa kau merindukan gadis itu? Tsk.." Baekhyun terkekeh menyadari pertanyaan iseng sahabatnya yang bernada ambigu itu, entah itu hanya pertanyaan iseng atau memang Jongin merindukan sosok gadis yang menyapanya dengan senyuman setiap pagi ditoko tempat Baekhyun bekerja itu.

Terbiasa bertemu, terbiasa tak sengaja bertukar pandang, terbiasa mendapat senyuman dari gadis yang tak dikenalnya itu mungkin saja menjadi alasan Jongin merindukan gadis itu, karena sudah _terbiasa._

"Ahk, tidak sama sekali. Bukankah mengurangi pelangganmu. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." jawab Jongin namun dengan gelagat salah tingkah.

"Tsk, bohong! Lagipula itu tak masalah bagiku. Toh, aku tetap dapat gaji yang sama tiap …" Yaa, sebagai seorang wanita—meski bernampilan tomboy—Baekhyun dapat menangkap gelagat Jongin yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Sungguh, aku sama sekali tak memikirkannya." tegas Jongin.

"Semakin kau menegaskan, semakin aku curiga."

"Yaak, Baekhyun! Kau benar-benar!"

"Haha…." tawa lebar pecah dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Apa kau disini hanya bermain saja. Heh!" tawa Baekhyun terhenti ketika seseorang datang dengan tiba-tiba ketokonya. Baekhyun memandang sinis kearah orang itu.

"Siapa pria itu?" Tanya Jongin yang menyadari perubahan eksperesi dari wajah Baekhyun.

"_Chanyeol imnida._" Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya, karena ia yakin Baekhyun tak akan menyebutkan namanya dengan benar kepada Jongin. Mungkin saja Baekhyun mengatakan pada Jongin kalau dia _"pria aneh"_ atau _"stalker"_—karena kemarin ia sudah tertangkap basah berada di depan apartemen gadis itu_._ Jadi lebih baik—demi nama baik yang ayahnya selalu junjung tinggi— dia sendiri memperkenalkan dirinya dengan benar pada Jongin.

"Aku baru melihatmu, aku yakin kau bukan teman Baekhyun."

"Memang bukan," Baekhyun membenarkan ucapan Jongin.

"Well, mau teman atau bukan juga bukan urusanmu. Jadi kau tak perlu ikut campur. Aku berurusan dengan gadis ini, bukan kau!"

"Neo..!" tentu saja emosi Jongin terpancing mendengar kata-kata tak sopan dari Chanyeol.

"Tsk, jangan marah. Aku kesini hanya untuk membawa Baekhyun sebentar."

"Yaak, kau ini kenapa?" Baekhyun semakin bingung akan tingkah Chanyeol, atau bahkan takut. Darimana pria itu tahu namanya 'Baekhyun', bahkan tempat kerjanya? Oke! juga tempat tinggalnya? Sedikit takut kalau ternyata Chanyeol polisi yang memburon mereka karena ketahuan mencopet. Ahk, padahal biasanya uangnya yang mereka hanya sedikit didalam dompet, sisanya hanya kartu atm atau kredit yang sudah diblokir.

"Sebaiknya jangan membantahku, karena _kartu as_ kalian ada ditanganku." Chanyeol mengingatkan— lebih tepatnya mengancam dengan seringaian terpasang di wajah tampannya. Baekhyun dan Jongin berpandangan mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun semakin bergidik mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, ia semakin takut kalau Chanyeol benar-benar seorang intel. Tentu, Baekhyun tak ingin menghabiskan masa mudanya dipenjara.

"Lingkungan macam apa ini? Membiarkan pencopet berkeliaran. Tsk… miris sekali!" Lagi, ucapan Chanyeol membuat mereka gugup.

"K-au..kau siapa sebenarnya? Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kami….?" Jongin seakan tercekat, ia tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia berpikiran sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Haha… kalian takut?" ledek Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan melaporkan kalian kepolisi asal jangan membantahku." Setidaknya perkataan Chanyeol barusan membuat mereka bernapas lega. Dari kalimatnya mereka bisa menangkap kalau Chanyeol bukanlah polisi. Kalau Chanyeol polisi seharusnya ia mengatakan _"Tenang saja aku tak akan menangkap kalian." _bukan _"Tenang saja, aku tak akan melaporkan kalian kepolisi."_

"Kau benar-benar aneh!" celutuk Baekhyun. Tentu saja aneh dan bahkan sangat aneh, padahal tadi malam Chanyeol seakan marah padanya, tapi sekarang Chanyeol malah datang ketempatnya bekerja.

"Yaak, jangan mengatakanku seperti itu. Aku bukan aneh, aku tahu kalian pencopet karena kalian telah mencopet dompet noona-ku, apa kalian ingat kejadian di mall itu? Apa kalian mengingat wajah yang kalian copet, heh?"

Lagi, Baekhyun dan Jongin dibuat bungkam. Mereka tak mengingat wajah orang itu, karena kesalahan mereka yang mencopet secara acak kemarin.

"Kau, Baekhyun! Jadi jangan salahkan noona-ku kenapa ia sinis padamu. Ia mengenalimu wajahmu, tapi noona-ku baik hati dia tak ingin melaporkan kalian kepolisi." kata Chanyeol lagi seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuk kearah Baekhyun. Well, bukan itu alasan sebenarnya, alasan sebenarnya Yoo Ra bahkan tak tahu kalau Baekhyun yang mengambil dompetnya. Chanyeol hanya sekedar berkesimpulan dari cerita Yoo Ra tentang ciri-ciri gadis yang mengambil dompetnya namun sang noona tak sempat melihat wajah gadis itu karena menunduk dan tertutup dengan topi yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Juga dari cerita tetangga Baekhyun yang mengatakan kalau dia dan Jongin suka iseng menjadi pencopet jalanan. Dan tebakan Chanyeol benar, Baekhyun lah yang menjadi pelaku utamanya, sangat terlihat dari kegugupannya.

"Apakah orang-orang disini tak merasa resah? Tsk…" Chanyeol meledek dengan seringai senyumnya.

"Yaak! Lingkungan kami sangat aman, kami tak pernah mencopet disini!" bantah Jongin yang kini berani bersuara lagi.

"Tsk, terserahlah. Aku kesini bukan untuk mendengar cerita kalian. Aku hanya ingin membawa Baekhyun."

"Aku sedang bekerja."

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kekantor polisi sekarang!"

"Yaak.. kau benar-benar!" geram Jongin.

"Cepat ikut dia saja, biarkan aku yang menjaga toko ini." kata Jongin sembari mendorong Baekhyun mendekati pria jangkung didepan mereka. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk, walau sangat kesal namun apa yang bisa mereka lakukan kalau sudah di ancam begitu?

##- Black Pearl* -##

Chanyeol keluar dari taksi diikuti Baekhyun, mereka sampai di restaurant terdekat dari apartemen Baekhyun.

"Tsk, untuk apa kesini? Aku terbiasa makan dipinggir jalan." gerutu Baekhyun.

"Hii! Berhentilah berharap yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu. Siapa kau sampai aku harus membuang-buang uang mentraktirmu di restaurant ini. Tsk.." _Siapa kau?_ Pertanyaan itu memang harus dilayangkan pada Baekhyun, siapa gadis itu sampai-sampai membuat Chanyeol menjadi _stalker_ gadis itu, kalau Baekhyun seorang artis tentu hal itu tidak janggal baginya. Tapi siapa Baekhyun? Dia bahkan bisa dibilang gadis jalanan. Hanya karena wajahnya mirip dengan Baek Hee membuat Chanyeol sepensaran itu? Tsk, Chanyeol benar-benar sudah tak dapat mengontrol rasa keingintahuannya.

"Kalau begitu, apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Kau lihat pria itu? Bukankah kau mengenalnya? Kupikir kalian sangat dekat." ujar Chanyeol seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuk pada pria yang tengah duduk santai dengan seorang gadis didalam restaurant itu.

"KRIS?" Baekhyun membesarkan matanya melihat pria yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya dia dengan kekasihnya." Chanyeol menambahkan. Dari cerita dari yang ia dengar, Baekhyun dan Kris sangat dekat, dan dari beberapa cerita mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun dan Kris menjalin hubungan. Karena itulah Chanyeol ingin memperlihatkan hal itu pada Baekhyun untuk membuktikan apakah mereka memang sedang dalam hubungan atau hanya sekedar bersahabat. Kebetulan waktu ia ingin ketempat kerja Baekhyun, ia tak sengaja melihat Kris dan gadis itu masuk kedalam restaurant.

"Apa kalian menjalin sebuah hubungan? Kalau begitu gadis itu selingkuhannya." ujar Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun tetap diam, memandang Kris dan gadis itu dengan kesal.

Memang bukan gaya Chanyeol mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur mencampuri kehidupan Baekhyun, ia sudah terlanjur tahu banyak tentang gadis itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, rasa keingin tahuannya sangat tinggi pada gadis itu, memang sudah banyak yang diketahui Chanyeol tentang gadis itu, hanya saja tak ada yang tahu siapa orang tua Baekhyun, bahkan pemilik panti tempat Baekhyun tinggal, Baekhyun diantar ke panti itu oleh pihak rumah sakit setelah menjalani perawatan karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang ditumpangi Baekhyun , hanya itu informasi yang ia dapat. Mungkin saja'kan dia memang kembaran Baek Hee? Mungkin saja, mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan terpisah saat kecelakaan yang dialami oleh Baekhyun itu. Well, begitulah pemikiran Chanyeol yang sebenarnya pengharapan dari Chanyeol.

"Bukan, dia hanya terlalu berbaik hati padaku." jawab Baekhyun datar, yang membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari pemikirannya, lalu ia mengerutkan alisnya untuk mencerna ucapan Baekhyun—ia kurang mengerti.

"Apa perlu kita masuk?" ajak Chanyeol.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menahanku? Aku bisa saja mengamuk kalau kita masuk kedalam." ujar Baekhyun, ia menarik napas panjang. Matanya terlihat memerah. Oke! Itu bukan ide yang baik, bisa-bisa Chanyeol disuruh melakukan kegiatan amal lagi karena masuk koran dengan berita tentang kekasih yang mengamuk disebuah restaurant, bisa saja' kan?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mengubah pertanyaan, lagipula ia juga sedikit khawatir melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang berubah drastis, ia terlihat sangat tak bertenaga.

"Bisa tinggalkan aku?"

"Yaak, kau kenapa? Apa kalian memang dalam sebuah hubungan?"

Baekhyun tak menggubrisnya, ia berjalan dengan maksud hanya ingin menjauh dari tempat itu sejauh mungkin. Tentu saja Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia bisa mengerti keadaannya sekarang. Baekhyun tengah patah hati.

"Kenapa mengikutiku? Aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi!" suara lesu dari Baekhyun menandakan keputus asaannya membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir. Bagaimana mungkin ia meninggalkan gadis itu saat sedang kacau seperti ini?

Chanyeol memilih diam, ia hanya mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

Disebuah _coffee shop_ yang terlihat usang dan sedang tutup itu Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia bukan kehabisan tenaga karena berjalan, hanya saja emosinya yang seakan membuat kakinya seakan tak bisa berjalan lagi. Baekhyun duduk dibangku usang diluaran _coffee_ _shop_, lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya pada kedua pergelangan tangannya diatas meja. Ia menangis.

Chanyeol gelagapan, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia memang tak pandai membujuk wanita untuk berhenti menangis, atau menceritakan cerita lucu untuk menghibur Baekhyun jadi dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam saja, mendengarkan isakan Baekhyun yang entah mengapa seakan Chanyeol ikut merasakan sakit itu. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya merasa sedih karena kembaran kekasihnya ini sedih. Yaa, hanya karena itu. Hanya sekedar rasa empati.

Well, Baekhyun saat ini seakan dihempaskan ketempat yang terendah dari tempat yang tertinggi. Bagaimana tidak? Ia terlalu polos yang menganggap kebaikan Kris karena pria itu memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Baekhyun, melihat kenyataan tadi saat Kris mencium kening gadis yang tak ia kenali membuat Baekhyun menyadarinya. Kris hanya terlalu baik pada dirinya.

Katakan pada Baekhyun bagaimana caranya untuk tidak menyukai pria yang selama dua tahun ini bersamanya, yang bahkan memberinya tempat tinggal padanya. Tidak hanya itu, Kris bahkan secara rutin tiap bulan membayar sewa apartemen untuk Baekhyun. Jelaskan pada Baekhyun alasan mengapa Kris tak menyukai! Karena pria itu bahkan selalu ada disaat Baekhyun membutuhkannya, seperti kemarin saat Kris menggantikan dia dikejar polisi. Satu lagi, bahkan smartphone milik Baekhyun adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Kris. Jelaskan pada Baekhyun bagaimana agar ia tak menyukai pria penolongnya itu!

***##***

"Baekhyun, tolong rangkaikan satu buket bunga krisan" suaranya yang tak asing ditelinga Jongin tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sibuk bermain game di _smartphone_-nya. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara itu.,

_Awkward moment_ terjadi, Jongin bingung harus berkata apa dan melakukan apa. Sedang gadis itu juga tak kalah kaget melihat hanya ada Jongin disana.

"Umm…" Jongin mengekspresikan kecangguannya dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

"Baekhyun sedang keluar, aku tak bisa merangkai bunga." jelas Jongin.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi." sahut gadis itu yang juga sangat canggung.

"Tapi kenapa bunga krisan? Bukankah kau biasanya memesan mawar?" Well, ternyata dengan kecuekannya Jongin juga penasaran pada gadis itu.

"Umm, nenekku meninggal kemarin. Aku ingin ke makamnya lagi hari ini."

"Ohh, begitu. Aku turut berduka cita." Well, akhirnya Jongin mengerti mengapa gadis itu tak datang pada waktu biasanya.

"Kyungsoo."

"Ohh, nama nenekmu?" balas Jongin polos.

"Bukan, namaku, Jongin-ah." Kata Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang memiliki teka-teki. Perlahan ia menghilang dari pandangan Jongin, sedang pria itu seakan tak bisa menggerakkan bibirnya untuk membalas ucapan atau sekedar senyuman dari Kyungsoo

_Heart attack_ terjadi pada Jongin saat gadis itu menyebutkan namanya. Namanya.. gadis itu tahu namanya.. yang tiba-tiba saja seakan membuatnya merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya.

##- Black Pearl* -##

"Sungguh, Chanyeol! Kau ingin membuat ayah jantungan?" pekik Yoo Ra saat mendengarkan permintaan dari _donsaeng_ kesayangannya itu.

"Memang ayah akan peduli? Disetujui atau tidak aku akan tetap membeli sebuah apartemen dan pergi dari rumah ini."

"Chanyeol!"

"Noona, aku sudah dua puluh empat tahun. Aku bahkan hidup sendiri tanpa kalian sewaktu di Inggris." Protes pria jangkung itu karena sang _noona_ tak menyetujui permintaannya untuk membeli sebuah apartemen.

"Yaa, kau sudah dua puluh empat tahun tapi sikapmu belum dewasa Chanyeol.. kau.." Yoo Ra tak bisa melanjutkan ceritanya lagi karena takut menyinggung Chanyeol.

"Yaa, aku mengerti noona. Aku kacau setelah kehilangan Baek Hee, aku bisa hidup dengan baik di Inggris karena Baek Hee disampingku. Aku berjanji, aku akan hidup dengan baik jika tinggal di apartemen, dan juga aku akan mulai bekerja diperusahaan." Yaa, mungkin begini lebih baik. Dengan bekerja bisa saja'kan dia tidak selalu memikirkan kekasihnya yang sudah tiada itu.

Yoo Ra tersenyum cerah setelah mendengar janji dari adiknya itu. "Baiklah, kau berjanji itu." Dia berharap dengan begitu adiknya tidak hidup dengan kenangan masa lalunya lagi, sudah cukup setahun ini ia miris melihat adiknya yang tertutup dengan dunia luar, seperti mayat hidup yang berkeliaran tanpa peduli dengan lingkungan social—semua itu dimulai dihari wisuda Chanyeol untuk gelar magisternya di Oxford yang bertepatan hari meninggalnya Baek Hee. Karena alasan itulah Chanyeol tak ingin bekerja, ia merasa sia-sia tak bisa memperlihatkan kesuksesannya pada Baek Hee. Bersyukur, Chanyeol sekarang sudah mengubah jalan pikirannya.

"_Gomawooooo noona.." _gumam Chanyeol sembari memeluk Yoo Ra erat. Noona-nya ini memang sangat bisa mengerti dirinya.

"Aku sudah membeli apartemen dekat dengan perusahaan kita." Ujar Chanyeol lagi masih dengan memeluk noona-nya.

"Kau tak berubah, selalu berbuat sesukamu." Balas Yoo Ra sembari mengelus punggung sang adiknya. Setidaknya, ia merasa seperti sebuah beban telah terangkat yang membuatnya lega. Chanyeol seakan mempunyai semangat lagi, semangat untuk meneruskan hidupnya.

"_Welcome to my life, Baekhyun."_—batin Chanyeol lalu ia tersenyum tipis.

##- Black Pearl* -##

"Ohh, kau datang darimana? Bukankah ini waktumu tidur?" sapa Baekhyun ketika melihat Kris akan membuka pintu apartemen-nya, Baekhyun keluar saat mendengar derap langkah yang ia yakini dari pria itu. Well, bukannya dia tak tahu pria itu darimana, dia hanya harus berpura-pura tidak tahu agar Kris tak mengatakan dia seorang penguntit. Dia tak mungkin langsung mengintrogasi Kris dengan pertanyaan '_Siapa wanita yang kau temui tadi? Apa hubungan kalian?'._ Tentu saja tak mungkin, karena mereka tak punya hubungan apa-apa, dia dan Kris hanya sekedar teman baik. Dan Kris sangat terlalu baik padanya, entah mengapa sekarang membuatnya lelah dengan kebaikan Kris itu.

"Umm, aku membeli ini." jawab Kris dengan sekilas senyum seraya memperlihatkan perangkap mimpi berwarna biru ditangannya.

"Ini untukmu, kuharap kau tak bermimpi buruk lagi." ujar Kris lagi seraya menyerahkan perangkap mimpi itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil perangkap mimpi itu, sekali lagi—pria itu berbuat baik padanya.

"Terima kasih, tapi ini tidak berguna. Aku sudah pernah memakainya sewaktu dipanti asuhan."

"Ohh, benarkah? Maaf, aku tidak tahu." sahut Kris dengan nada penyesalan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memakainya sendiri? Waktu tidurmu 'kan berbeda dengan kami. Lebih baik kau yang menggunakannya."

"Ahh, benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu."

Kris mengambil perangkap mimpi yang disodorkan Baekhyun tanpa sebuah kecurigaan sedikitpun kenapa dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun. Seharusnya ia bertanya _'Mengapa kau menolaknya? Bukankah biasanya kau akan menerima hadiah dariku meski kau memiliki seratus milikmu?' _ Yaa, seharusnya Kris melontarkan pertanyaan itu, namun ia tak menyadarinya. Walaupun Baekhyun tak suka dengan hadiah pemberian pria itu tapi biasanya ia tetap menerimanya. Tapi pria itu tak sedikitpun menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun itu. Yaa, Baekhyun yang menyadarinya, ternyata kebersamaan mereka selama dua tahun itu tak berarti apa-apa bagi pria itu.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu." ujar Kris memecah keheningan yang terjadi sejenak.

"Baiklah."

"Menghilanglah."batin Baekhyun. Yaa, dia ingin pria itu menghilang dari kehidupannya, agar pria itu tak bisa berbuat baik lagi padanya, agar Baekhyun tak menyukainya lagi.

Kris seakan hanya fiksi baginya, dan sekarang pria itu hanya mimpi buruk baginya. Berawal dari mimpi indah yang menjelma menjadi mimpi buruk baginya. Kris membuatnya nyaman berada di sisi pria itu. Namun kenyaman itu tak akan bisa ia miliki sepenuhnya, karena laki-laki itu hanya semu baginya. Pria itu telah memiliki orang lain di sampingnya. Ia tak perlu perangkap mimpi itu, toh itu akan mengingatkannya pada Kris—pada mimpi buruknya sekarang.

**TBC**

Kkk… makasiiii para reader yang sudi review cerita gaje …

Huuh, memang masihhh banyak rahasia.. bisakah kalian menebaknya?kkkk *smirk

Dan soal penyisipan bahasa Korea, aku bakal make kata ahjumma, dll.. tapi kalo untuk ayah aku tetap make bahasa Indonesia …

Ohh yaaa, Ini sebenarnya Baekyeol full story, yang lain hanya selingan yaa, gak jadi fokus aku. Kaya Kaisoo itu ….

Well, ini fast updateeee… tapi

Soalnya ini kalau mau diterusin kepanjangan jadi aku potong, nyambung chapter 4 nanti yaa.

Silahkan tulis saran dan komentar kalian. Yang sudi .. *apaini?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author : Ma B**_

_**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**__**  
><strong>__**Others Cast: Kris, Kim Jongin, Park Yoo Ra, others.**_

_**Genre : Romance, sad.**_

_**Disclaimer : Mine is mine. This FF is original story of my mind.**_

_**Tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, dan cerita ini hanya khayalan gaje saya**_

_**Warning! Typo(s) everywhere….!**_

**I Got You**

**Ada yang mengatakan hati orang yang sedang patah hati layaknya kaca yang pecah**

**Kita mempunyai dua pilihan, memungut pecahan itu kembali dan membiarkan tangan kita tergores atau membiarkannya hingga kita tidak terluka lagi.**

Seorang gadis mengenakan kemeja biru yang kebesaran terlihat sangat serius memotong dedaunan yang kering pada bunga mawar di depannya. Terkadang ia mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika tak sengaja jari telanjangnya tertusuk duri, membuat pria yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gadis itu terkekeh lucu.

'_Kalau begini kau persis seperti Baek Hee.'_ Pria itu bergumam sangat pelan.

'_Ohh, tanpa pakaianmu yang seperti laki-laki itu pastinya.'_ Sambung pria itu lagi lalu kembali terkekeh karena pemikirannya itu.

"Kupikir setelah patah hati kau tak bisa bekerja." Suara yang khas itu membuat gadis yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tadi terlonjak kaget. Pria itu memilih untuk mengeluarkan suara bariton-nya setelah beberapa menit berada di sana namun gadis itu sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya. Miris.

"Hai… Baekhyun, kita bertemu lagi." Yaa, gadis itu Baekhyun. Sedang pria yang mempunyai suara khas itu tentu saja Park Chanyeol. Pria yang masih memakai setelan jas kerja itu dengan angkuhnya bersandar pada pintu masuk sembari memasukkan tangannya kesaku celana—mencoba terlihat keren. Banyak yang berubah dari pria itu dengan setelan jas kerja, padahal sebelumnya Baekhyun selalu melihat Chanyeol memakai kaos biasa dan dipadukan dengan _jeans_, rambut yang awalnya pirang kini berubah menjadi hitam. Terlihat tampan di mata gadis penjual bunga itu. Astaga, Baekhyun! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau baru patah hati, ingat itu!

Menutupi kekagumannya, Baekhyun pura-pura mencibir kesal lalu memasang ekspresi datar. Ia juga memilih tak menjawab ejekan serta sapaan dari pria aneh yang beberapa hari ini selalu mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Aku bisa saja menjadi seorang pembeli di sini. Bukankah kau seharusnya memperlakukan aku dengan ramah?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celana kemudian bersedekap.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, "Silahkan pilih bunga yang kau sukai, tuan." Suara itu masih terdengar datar. Kekagumannya lenyap seketika karena keangkuhan pria itu.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Kau lupa namaku?"

"Seingatku kita tak pernah berkenalan, tuan." Ah, benar! Mereka tak pernah berkenalan secara resmi, tapi bukankah gadis itu pernah menggumamkan namanya?

"Baiklah, aku Park Chanyeol. Putra dari Park Corp. perusahaan bisnis nomer satu di Korea Selatan, kau pernah mendengarnya 'kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Ia beranjak dari depan pintu mendekati Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan mawarnya—tak acuh dengan kehadirannya.

"Bisa dibilang aku pewaris tunggal, karena _noona_-ku lebih tertarik menjadi seorang _desaigner_." Tambah Chanyeol, ia sekarang tepat berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun karena pria itu menarik paksa Baekhyun untuk mendekat padanya.

"Lalu?" sinis Baekhyun karena kegiatannya terganggu. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku kesini untuk menawarimu sebuah pekerjaan. Tak ada penolakan, karena seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku adalah pewaris tunggal Park Corp. aku bisa melakukan apapun dengan kekuasaan yang aku miliki."

"_Termasuk memaksamu berada di sisiku._" Tambah Chanyeol di relungnya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, aku lebih suka di sini. Daripada bekerja pada pria aneh sepertimu." Jawab Baekhyun dingin. Pria ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"Apa kau tuli? Kubilang tak ada penolakan."tegas pria itu dengan aura yang sangat berbeda, aura mengintimidasi sangat dominan.

"Begini, kau juga tak bisa menolak kalau aku jelaskan alasannya. Pertama, ternyata panti asuhan tempatmu dulu tinggal merupakan penerima dana tetap dari perusahaanku, kau mau aku berhenti memberikan dana kepanti asuhanmu?" Oke, ralat! Ayahnya, bukan dia yang menjadi donatur. Tapi tak apa 'kan dia mengakuinya jika ia ingin terlihat sombong didepan Baekhyun?

"Kedua, aku bisa saja melaporkan Jongin kepolisi. Bukan kau yang masuk kepenjara, tapi Jongin. Apa itu belum bisa menjadi alasan kau menerima tawaranku?" Chanyeol menyeringai lalu menatap Baekhyun tajam. Gadis itu terlihat memucat, seperti sangat takut dengan gertakannya. Benar, semua itu hanya gertakan. Lagipula, yang menjadi donatur adalah ayahnya bukan dia, dia tak berhak sekalipun mencampuri urusan ayahnya jika tak bersangkutan dengan dirinya. Dan masalah Jongin, ia takkan setega itu, dari informasi yang ia dapat—ia tahu bahwa Jongin dan Baekhyun mencuri hanya untuk di berikan pada tuna wisma yang kelaparan.

"Ketiga, aku bisa membeli klub tempat Kris bekerja dan menjadikannya seorang pengangguran." Oke! Chanyeol seakan ingin tertawa mendengar ucapannya ini. Kalau ia sampai membeli klub itu, bisa-bisa ia dijadikan sasak tinju oleh Yoo Ra bahkan hanya ketika ia mengutarakan niatnya. Chanyeol berdeham, mencoba tetap berwibawa didepan Baekhyun.

"Keempat, aku bisa membeli toko bunga ini." lanjut Chanyeol serius. Bukan ide yang buruk, mungkin Yoo Ra akan senang jika ia memberikan toko bunga ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk kakaknya itu.

"Kelima—"

"Baiklah, aku memang tak bisa menolak. Selain aneh, kau juga pria brengsek!" umpatan itu tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, emosinya sudah sampai keubun-ubun ketika pria itu mengatakan ancaman-ancamannya. Lebih baik ia memotong ucapan Chanyeol, sebelum ia benar-benar memotong lidah pria itu agar tak bisa mengucapkan kesombongan-kesombongannya lagi. Well, pemikiran yang sadis.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya sebagai respon dari umpatan gadis imut itu. Mau dikata apa, ia sudah terlanjur meninggalkan kesan buruk untuk Baekhyun.

##- Black Pearl* -##

Disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, setelah ia menerima penawaran—lebih tepatnya pemaksaan— Chanyeol untuk bekerja pada pria itu, ia berdiri kaku dengan masih berpegangan erat pada kopernya disebuah apartemen mewah yang luas dengan arsitektur eropa bergaya renaissance, yang dipertegas lewat lantai marmer . Selain itu, di langit langit apartemen itu tergantung lampu hias yang terkesan sangat mewah. Well, Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkan selera pria aneh itu tak buruk. Ia bahkan sempat terkagum-kagum melihat interior apartemen itu. Ia baru percaya, ternyata pria yang selalu muncul di depannya dengan taksi itu adalah benar-benar Park Chanyeol yang di gosipkan tetangganya—Park Chanyeol sang pewaris Park Corp.

"Kemarilah, kenapa diam di depan pintu?" seru pria yang dicap Baekhyun sebagai pria aneh.

Baekhyun tak menyahut tapi ia menuruti Chanyeol untuk mendekat padanya, ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah sofa dengan hiasan keemasan—tempat Chanyeol duduk dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Begini, aku bisa saja menjadi pengawal pribadimu karena keahlian hapkido-ku, seperti yang kau tawarkan. Tapi, sungguh. Aku tak bisa jika harus tinggal satu atap denganmu." Baekhyun menegaskan setelah ia duduk berseberangan dengan lawan bicaranya di sofa empuk itu.

Chanyeol berdehem sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis berwajah imut itu, "Apa aku harus memperkenalkan diriku lagi? Aku Park Chanyeol, aku pewaris tunggal dari Park Corp. perusahaan yang bergerak disegala bidang." Oke! Baekhyun muak mendengarnya. Ia menatap sinis Chanyeol, seakan mengerti pria itupun melanjutkan ucapannya ke intinya. "Tentunya, ayahku mempunyai banyak saingan bisnis. Apalagi sekarang aku menjadi CEO di anak perusahaan ayahku. Kau tahu? Aku pernah hampir dicelakakan oleh saingan bisnis beliau ketika aku pulang sekolah. Bahkan ibuku di—"

Ada jeda, Chanyeol seakan tercekat. Ia tak bisa meneruskan ucapannya. Sungguh, ia tak sadar—hampir saja ia menceritakan masalah yang sangat pribadi pada Baekhyun.

"Intinya, kau harus disisiku selama dua puluh empat jam penuh, seribu empat ratus empat puluh menit, dan tiga ribu enam ratus detik." Ucap pria jangkung itu _final _sembari menatap dalam gadis di depannya itu.

Baekhyun mendengus. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran Chanyeol itu. Ia mengabaikan tatapan Chanyeol dan lebih memilih melihat-lihat ruangan apartemen yang cukup menyita perhatiannya sedari tadi. Sebenarnya, bukan melihat-lihat—lebih tepatnya ia mencari—

"Kau tenang saja, apartemen ini memiliki dua kamar—" Ucap Chanyeol seakaan bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun. Nah itu dia, gadis itu mencari ruangan yang disebut _kamar_. Untunglah ia memiliki ruang tidur sendiri meski harus satu atap dengan pria berambut hitam itu.

"—kecuali, jika kau ingin tidur sekamar denganku. Aku dengan senang hati akan menerimanya." Lanjut pria itu, mencoba menggoda gadis ahli hapkido yang menatapnya tajam setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku bercanda, Oke! Aku bukan seperti pria mesum yang menggodamu di klub kemarin." Chanyeol memilih berdamai karena Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menatapnya seolah lewat tatapan itu Baekhyun bisa membanting tubuh atletis Chanyeol.

##- Black Pearl* -##

"_Kau bodoh atau apasih sih? Bagaimana kau bisa lengah memperhatikannya? Kau harus membawa dia kembali di sisimu." _Kris menjauhkan smartphone-nya beberapa detik mendengarkan ocehan yang memekakan telinganya.

"Yeah, aku mengakui bahwa aku lengah. Ini kesalahan pertamaku. Aku akan berusaha membawanya kembali."

**Pip! **Kris langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya, ia tak mau mendengarkan ocehan pria di seberang sana lebih lama lagi. Ia sudah cukup frustasi sekarang, karena mendapat kabar dari Jongin bahwa Baekhyun pergi membawa koper. Ketika ia bertanya kemana gadis itu—Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda ia juga tak tahu. Setega itukah Baekhyun padanya, pergi tak mengucapkan _selamat tinggal _? Ia telah menghubungi nomer ponsel Baekhyun berkali-kali. Nihil, hasilnya sama. Nomernya tidak aktif. _Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis itu?_

Kris berpikir dan berpikir. Ia merasa sama sekali tak berbuat salah, tapi kenapa Baekhyun meninggalkannya? Oke, ini sangat kejam—menurut Kris. Apa kebersamaan mereka selama dua tahun ini tak ada artinya bagi gadis itu? Jujur, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Ingatannya kembali pada dua tahun lalu, saat ia menemukan gadis itu meringkuk kedingin dengan tatapan kosong. Sungguh, ia tak ingin hal seperti itu dialami oleh Baekhyun lagi.

Selain menanyakan pada Jongin, ia juga sudah bertanya pada pemilik apartemen dan pemilik toko bunga tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Namun, jawaban yang ia dapatkan mempunyai arti yang sama, hanya berbeda kalimat. Intinya mereka tak tahu kemana Baekhyun, kata pemilik apartemen, _'Baekhyun hanya mengembelikan kunci dan mengatakan akan pindah karena pekerjaan.'_ Ketika ditanya akan pergi kemana oleh pemilik apartemen, gadis itu hanya menjawab, _'kesuatu tempat.' _Sedangkan pemilik toko bunga mengatakan, _'Baekhyun menyerahkan kunci toko dan meminta maaf tak bisa lagi bekerja di sana.'_ Ketika ditanya kenapa? Gadis berambut blonde itu menjawab, _'karena aku harus pergi.'_

Well, jawaban itu sama sekali tak memberi titik terang bagi Kris. Tapi setidaknya ia tahu Baekhyun 'pindah karena pekerjaan' tapi pekerjaan apa? Itupun juga kalau Baekhyun tidak mengarang, bisa saja 'kan gadis itu hanya berbohong?

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

_**CRAAK**_

Ia melampiaskan rasa frustasinya pada cermin di pojok ruang apartemennya. Bahkan ia tak merasa kesakitan walau darah mengalir dari buku-buku jarinya.

Tapi satu yang harus pria jangkung itu yakini ditengah teka-teki tentang dimana keberadaan dan mengapa Baekhyun pergi. Yaitu, "Aku bisa membawamu kembali kesini." Itu tekad Kris.

##- Black Pearl* -##

"YAAAAKKK! Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol! Kau gila! " yaa, itu teriakan dari gadis berambut kuncir kuda yang kini tengah dipaksa oleh para pelayan toko untuk mencoba baju yang baru saja dipilih oleh pria yang dimaki gadis itu barusan.

"CHANYEOLL! KAU PEMBOHONG! AKU AKAN MEMBANTINGMU SETELAH AKU KELUAR DARI NERAKA INI! JANGAN BERANI KAU KABUR!" Well, teriakan penuh luapan itu terdengar lagi saat para pelayan mencoba memasangkan _high heels_ dengan hak setinggi tujuh centimeter pada Baekhyun menggantikan sepatu _sneaker_ kesayangannya. Chanyeol yang menunggu di luar sana hanya menggosok telinganya karena suara menggelagar dari gadis ahli hapkido itu. Pantas saja gadis itu menjadi atlet hapkido, suaranya saja sudah bisa menggertak musuh, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh mungilnya. Dan apa tadi yang Baekhyun bilang? Neraka? Astagaaaa.. gadis itu tak tahu di untung sekali sih! Banyak gadis di luaran sana yang ingin mengenakan gaun indah dan high heels cantik di Mall milik ayahnya ini. Harusnya gadis itu berterima kasih padanya, bukan malah mengancamnya ingin membanting tubuh berharganya itu. 'TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!'—Chanyeol membantin, ia harus berpikir cepat untuk menghindari amukan singa betina di dalam sana.

"_Appo.." _gadis itu merengek setelah keluar dari kain penutup berwarna merah. Kerja jantung Chanyeol meningkatkan dua kali lipat setelah melihat gadis itu. Lihatkan! Ia tak salah, gadis itu benar-benar cantik dan sangat-sangat imut setelah mengenakan _dress_ _babyblue_ selutut dengan _high heels_ perak yang melekat cantik dikaki jenjangnya_. 'Maafkan aku, Baek Hee. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ia jauh lebih cantik darimu. Maafkan aku.. aku tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungku sejak.. bertemu dengannya.'_—lagi-lagi pria jangkung itu membantin. Niatnya untuk kabur dari Baekhyun lenyap sudah ketika mendengar rengeken yang terdengar lembut—bagi Chanyeol—dari bibir tipis itu.

Apa semudah itu ia jatuh cinta—lagi—setelah setahun ini ia terpuruk? Jatuh cinta pada wajah yang sama? Chanyeol, sadarlah! Kemana cintamu untuk Baek Hee? Gadis yang menemanimu selama empat tahun? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mendapat kesadarannya kembali, "Apa kau bisa berjalan?" Chanyeol bertanya untuk menyudahi perang batinnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, membuat ia terlihat imut sekali. Ini pertama kalinya gadis itu berkata lembut dan melakukan _aegyo_ seperti itu! Astaga, sekali lagi Baekhyun berlaku imut, mungkin Chanyeol akan dibawa kerumah sakit karena serangan jantung. Oh, itu sangat tidak lucu!

Chanyeol segera melangkah mendekati Baekhyun—guna menghentikan gadis itu merengek lagi dengan _aegyo_-nya, "Ayo, kupapah." Chanyeol mengalungkan tangan Baekhyun kebahunya.

**Brak!**

Suara benda jatuh. Bukan lebih tepatnya suara orang jatuh yang mendarat mulus di lantai toko tadi, lebih tepatnya seorang laki-laki, lebih tepatnya lagi—laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol. Setelah tangan kanan Chanyeol menyentuh pundak kanan Baekhyun, gadis itu langsung menarik tangannya dan langsung membantingnya seperti sebuah gitar—tanpa belas kasihan. KEJAM!

Chanyeol meringis kesakitakan, sedangkan Baekhyun menyeringai. Yaa, itu akibatnya jika ingin bermain-main dengan Baekhyun. Ia tak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya.

"Kau curang! Kau memanfaatkan kebaikan hati. Oh, astaga.. kasian sekali orang baik sepertiku selalu teraniaya." Chanyeol membuat ekspresi memelas yang sungguh dibuat-buat, membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali lagi membantingnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau pembohong! Jadi pengawal pribadi katamu? HEY! Bagaimana aku berkelahi jika memakai gaun dan _heels_ ini!" gadis dengan tinggi seratus enam puluh empat itu menyuarakan protesnya kembali.

"Pemikiranmu sangat sempit ternyata. Apa pengawal pribadi itu identik dengan berkelahi? Kau bisa menjadi pengawalku dari perempuan-perempuan genit di luar sana yang ingin mendekatiku dengan berpura-pura menjadi pacarku. Gampang 'kan? Kau tak harus menggunakan ototmu, gunakan otakmu." Chanyeol mengakhiri ceramah panjangnya dengan gestur telunjuk kanannya mengarah ke kepalanya.

"Apa? Kau tak bilang seperti itu! Lagipula, aku takkan mau!"

"Dengarkan aku. Kalau dengan cara kasar mereka tak bisa menyentuhku. Bisa saja 'kan mereka mengirim putri mereka untuk menghancurkanku. Bisa saja aku diracuni setelah diawal mereka pura-pura baik. Aku tak mau mati muda."

"Terserah! Aku tetap tak ingin pura-pura menjadi pacarmu. Tapi kupastikan kau tak akan mati keracunan jika berada di dekatku!" Baekhyun menutup perdebatan mereka.

Sungguh, sudah berapa banyak kebohongan yang telah ia lontarkan sejak bertemu dengan gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya ini. Ia tak ingin berbohong, tapi hanya itu cara yang terpikirkan oleh Chanyeol untuk menahan gadis itu.

Memang, delapan tahun yang lalu ibunya meninggal karena saingan bisnis ayahnya. Sebab itu, ia sangat membenci ayahnya karena hanya mementingkan pekerjaan. Bahkan setelah kematian ibunya sang ayah makin melebarkan bisnisnya hingga sekarang menjadi pengusaha paling sukses di Korea Selatan. Tapi, itu delapan tahun yang lalu sang ibu meninggal karena kedengkian lawan bisnis ayahnya. Tidak sekarang, siapa yang berani melawan penguasaha paling berkuasa? Mereka lebih memilih untuk bekerja sama. Yeah, mungkin ada yang mengirim putrinya untuk mendekati Chanyeol tapi hanya untuk berusaha merebut hati pria itu hingga menjadi sang menantu dari penguasaha paling sukses di Korea Selatan—bukan untuk meracuninya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita tinggal ke salon untuk merapikan rambutmu."

"APA?! CHANYEOL..KAU—" dan pekikan itu tak terselesaikan karena pelayan salon sudah menunggunya sedari tadi dan langsung membawanya pergi tanpa bisa melawan. Tak mungkin 'kan ia membanting dua perempuan muda yang membawanya kini. Mereka hanya menjalankan perintah yang diberikan oleh si tuan muda Chanyeol. Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk membanting pria itu lagi.

##- Black Pearl* -##

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di restaurant yang ada di Mall itu. Setelah berteriak-teriak memarahi Chanyeol, juga membanting Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya setelah rambutnya yang lurus panjang dirubah menjadi bergelombang ternyata perutnya berteriak minta diisi, dengan wajah menunduk ia meminta Chanyeol mengajaknya ke restaurant. Tentu saja Chanyeol mengabulkannya—meski sudah dibanting dua kali—ia tak mau gadis dengan wajah layaknya bocah berumur lima tahun itu mati kelaparan. Oke, Chanyeol berlebihan.

"Kau pesan apa?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu.

"Jus stroberi.. dan aku mau jjangmyeon." Pria jangkung itu mendelik kearah Baekhyun. Pesanan yang konyol menurut Chanyeol, bagaimana rasanya jika jus stroberi dikombinasikan dengan jjangmyeon. Apa enak? Diam-diam pria itu menjadi penasaran, karena ia biasanya memakan jjangmyeon dengan minuman bersoda—yang menurutnya kombinasi yang sangat pas.

Chanyeol menutup buku menu lalu memanggil pelayan dengan gestur tubuhnya.

"1 jus stroberi, 1 jus jeruk dan dua mangkok jjangmyeon." Chanyeol berujar pada pelayan yang sudah berada di samping mereka.

Baekhyun mencibir, lalu untuk apa tadi Chanyeol melihat buku menu jika pesanannya sama dengannya? Hanya berbeda pada rasa jus-nya.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata gadis tomboy menyukai stroberi? Ternyata kau mempunyai sisi imut." Chanyeol berulah lagi. Mencoba menggoda Baekhyun yang kini nampak seperti Barbie hidup—membuat Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata hanya untuk sekedar memuji gadis imut itu. Lebih baik ia menggoda gadis itu 'kan daripada acara—mari menunggu pesanan— itu dilalui dengan keheningan. Biarlah ia mendapat omelan dari gadis mantan penjaga toko bunga itu.

Baekhyun mendengus, ada apa sih dengan pria jangkung ini? Suka sekali mengganggunya, "Memang ada pengaruhnya? Stroberi dan imut?"

"Tidak ada, tapi kan biasanya stroberi identik dengan imut." Jawab pria itu dengan santai.

"Hanya menurut presepsi-mu 'kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Lalu apa masalahnya, jika itu hanya menurutmu. Lebih baik kau diam! Atau mau aku banting lagi?"

Chanyeol patuh. Yaa, lebih baik ia diam daripada harus dibanting untuk ketiga kalinya, karena ia yakin Baekhyun masih mempunyai tenaga untuk melakukan itu. Kalau hanya sekedar omelan sih ia bersedia mendengarkannya, tapi kalau harus dibanting lagi, **HELL NO**.

x

x

x

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan menuju _basement_ tempat dimana mobil mewah Chanyeol terparkir. Hening, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Baekhyun?" sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Baekhyun ketika seseorang dengan suara yang sangat ia kenali menyebut namanya. Refleks ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara itu.

"Kris—" suaranya teredam ketika orang yang ia sebut namanya tadi memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau kemana saja, kenapa meninggalkanku..eum?" Kris mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

'_Jangan begini…kumohon.'—batin Baekhyun._

"Aku hampir tak mengenalimu." Suara yang terdengar serak itu hampir saja membuat Baekhyun membalas pelukan Kris.

"A-ku…a-ku hampir putus asa mencarimu. Aku sangat bersyukur bertemu dengamu disini."

Tes

Tes

Dua tetes air mengenai rambut bergelombang Baekhyun, otomatis gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya melihat langsung kedua jendela mata yang mengeluarkan bulir-bulir airmata itu.

"Kris, kau kenapa?" Baekhyun memilih tak menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Maaf, aku tak tahu kenapa menjadi cengeng seperti ini." Kris menyapu sisa airmata yang berada diwajahnya dengan ibu jarinya. Yaa, memang ia juga tak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba menjatuhkan airmata, ia pikir ia hanya terlalu senang karena telah menemukan gadis itu. Setelah tiga hari pencariannya tanpa henti, ia bersyukur tak sengaja bertemu Baekhyun saat ia memutuskan untuk makan siang di restaurant yang ada Mall itu.

"Apa sudah cukup memeluknya?" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam saja menarik paksa Baekhyun dari pelukan Kris lalu memeluk pinggang ramping itu dengan posesif.

"Baekhyun.. kita pulang." Kris menarik Baekhyun dari Chanyeol namun tak berhasil karena nyatanya gadis itu sama sekali tak menggerakkan kakinya.

"Baekhyun bekerja denganku, jadi dia tinggal bersamaku." Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada tegas.

Kris menatap tajam Chanyeol lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, ia memandang Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Apa benar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu, "Tanganmu kenapa?" gadis itu bertanya ketika melihat perban ditelapak tangan kanan Kris.

"Bukan apa-apa. Walau kau bekerja dengan pria itu apa kau tak bisa tetap tinggal bersamaku?" Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Maafkan aku, ini keputusanku."

"Kau.. apa yang membuatmu begini? Apa karena pria itu—"

"Chanyeol. Namaku Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol menyela ucapan Kris.

"Apa dia memberi tempat yang lebih layak? Apa penampilan seperti ini yang juga kau inginkan? Kupikir kau berbeda dari gadis lain. Jadi hanya karena uang?" Kris berucap dengan emosinya, ia memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan meremehkan.

**BUK!**

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memekik.

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dipipi mulus Kris yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol, "Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Apa aku begitu rendah di matamu? Maaf jika mengecewakanmu!" Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol agar pergi dari sana. Namun lengannya kirinya ditarik oleh Kris terlebih dahulu.

"Baekhyun, aku mohon pulanglah." Baekhyun hampir saja berlari untuk memeluk tubuh pria itu—meski ia sakit hati karena ucapan pria itu barusan. Kris berlutut di depannya.

"Kris, berdirilah.. jangan begini!" _Mungkin hatiku akan goyah jika kau berlaku seperti itu.—_Baekhyun meneruskan ucapannya dihatinya.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja, asal kau pulang." Kris memohon dengan masih berlutut.

"Benarkah.. apa saja?" Baekhyun terlihat mulai luluh.

"Yaak! Kau kenapa." Chanyeol protes.

"Diamlah, ini urusanku!" Baekhyun menatap tajam pria disebelahnya itu.

_Haruskah…haruskah….haruskah….?_

_Haruskah ia menyuruh Kris untuk putus dengan kekasihnya? Sekali ini saja, ia ingin menjadi egois…_

_Haruskah… haruskah… haruskah…_

Kata-kata itu bagai mantra yang terus berputar di otak Baekhyun.

TBC

Duh! Maap update chapter ini agak lama soalnya nb saya

Gomen… Mungkin chapter ini membosankan…yuyu… TT

Dan seperti biasa, makasiiii yang udah review chapter sebelumnya, terima kasih masukannya.

Ohh..yaa, saya memangkas tinggi (?) tinggi Baekhyun menjadi 164, karena kalo jadi cewek 174 itu ketinggian. Pantas jadi model … :v

The last… RnR plissss….


	5. Chapter 5

_**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**__**[GS]**__**.**__**  
><strong>__**Others Cast: Kris, Kim Jongin, Park Yoo Ra, others.**_

_**Genre : Romance, sad.**_

_**Disclaimer : Mine is mine. This FF is original story of my mind.**_

_**Tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, dan cerita ini hanya khayalan gaje saya**_

_**Warning! Typo(s) everywhere….!**_

_**This is GENDERSWITCH..**_

**Maaf jika kebanyakan typo, saya gak sempat baca ulang**

**The Pieces of Puzzle**

Saat _weekend _biasanya tak ada bedanya bagi Chanyeol. Menurutnya, sama saja dengan hari biasanya—tentu saja karena seorang Park Chanyeol menjalani harinya setahun belakangan ini hanya dengan bermalasan-malasan. Tapi _weekend_ kali ini sangat berbeda. Selain karena _weekend_ ini terasa melelahkan baginya—sebab selama seminggu ini ia selalu dihadapkan masalah kantor—juga karena ada seseorang di sisinya. Seseorang yang bisa membuatnya semangat kembali.

Chanyeol duduk di depan _televisi_ setelah membersihkan diri, ia memegang remote tv, mencoba mencari-cari saluran yang menampilkan acara yang bisa menghiburnya. Ketika layar _televisi _itu memperlihatkan dua karakter utama dari animasi, ia langsung menaruh remote tv itu di atas meja. Sesekali ia terpingkal ketika melihat dua karakter utama dalam animasi itu berebut sesuatu. Dua karakter utama itu ialah larva kuning yang besar dan larva merah yang kecil.

"Baekhyun..." ia berteriak setelah merasa bosan menonton sendirian—karena biasanya dirumahnya selalu ada para asisten rumah tangga yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya untuk membersihkan rumah mewahnya.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun menjawab setelah ia berada di depan Chanyeol. Ia keluar dari kamar dengan memakai _dress _selutut berwarna pink—_dress_ yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya, ia sangat ingin membakar pakaian itu—lebih tepatnya semua pakaian _girly_ yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol dan kini menjadi penghuni lemari pakaiannya, ohh-serta sepatu _sneaker_ yang berubah menjadi _high heels _telah tertata rapi di raksepatu yang besar_ . _Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bajunya yang ia bawa dari _apartemen_ lamanya raib entah kemana. Seperti hari biasanya—selama ia tinggal bersama Chanyeol—ia akan selalu mengawal Chanyeol yang bekerja, namun entah kenapa pada hari ke empat ia berada di sana—saat mereka pulang dari kantor—semua pakaian dan sepatunya telah berubah. Seperti ibu peri yang merubah pakaian lusuh Cinderella menjadi gaun yang sangat indah, semua pakaiannya murahnya menjadi pakaian cantik nan mahal. Kalau Cinderella menyukainya, maka itu berkebalikan dengan Baekhyun, ia tak menyukainya. Terlebih, ia tak suka barang-barangnya disentuh oleh orang lain. Beruntung, pakaian dalamnya tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Oke! Yang ini tidak perlu dibahas.

Ia sudah memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengatakan di mana pria jangkung itu menyembunyikan semua pakaiannya. Dengan santainya pria kelahiran bulan november itu menjawab kalau semua pakaian dan sepatu Baekhyun telah ia bakar. Baekhyun sempat ingin pergi dari sana setelah itu, namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengancam kalau ia takkan bercanda untuk menghentikan dana sumbangan pada panti asuhan tempat Baekhyun dulu tinggal. Menambah kadar kebencian Baekhyun pada pria jangkung itu.

"Ambilkan aku air!" Setelah mendapat perintah, Baekhyun bergegas menuju dapur, meski ia bingung perannya sebagai apasih? Sebagai asisten rumah tangga atau _bodyguard_?

"Ini." Baekhyun menyerahkan air berwarna bening kepada Chanyeol.

"Air putih?"

"Well, kau hanya menyuruhku mengambil air 'kan? Bukan mengolah! Lagipula air putih bagus untuk kesehatan." Begini jadinya kalau memerintah orang yang tidak ikhlas melakukannya, hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan harapan 'kan? Ditambah orang itu jadi marah.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Chanyeol tak ingin meneruskan debat.

"Kau sudah sembuh total? Sejak pingsan waktu itu kau bilang sering tak enak badan 'kan?"

**Uhuk..uhuk..!**

Chanyeol terbatuk, untung tidak terbatuk saat ia minum kalau tidak ia sudah tersedak. Chanyeol berdeham, "Begitulah, aku merasa sangat sehat sekarang." Iyaa, memang sangat sehat. Karena ia memang tidak sakit, ia mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang tinggi. Namun beberapa hari yang lalu ia terpaksa berakting menjadi orang yang lemah, ia terpaksa berpura-pura pingsan. Semuanya karena Kris, ia hanya tak ingin Baekhyun jadi goyah karena penawaran Kris. Jadi, ia harus mengambil tindakan.

"Masakan sesuatu, hari ini _maid_ dari rumahku tidak datang." Chanyeol memberi perintah—lagi. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Baekhyun pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol tanpa menjawab—lagi.

"Dengar, aku tak bisa memasak jadi makanlah ini untuk mengganjal perutmu." Baekhyun kembali kehadapan Chanyeol setelah ia mengambil beberapa buah apel dari lemari pendingin.

Chanyeol mengernyit, ia kira Baekhyun jago dalam hal memasak mengingat ia pernah tinggal di panti asuhan untuk waktu yang lama, "Bagaimana dengan menggoreng telor?" Chanyeol seakan mengintrogasi.

"Belum pernah."

"Astaga, kau ini wanita bukan sih? Apa yang kau lakukan sampai memasak sekalipun kau tak pernah?" satu lagi hal yang membedakan Baekhyun dan Baek Hee. Baek Hee adalah gadis manis yang pandai memasak, yang selalu menyambut Chanyeol dengan makanan yang enak saat pria itu berkunjung ke rumah Baek Hee. Sedangkan Baekhyun...? Chanyeol tak habis pikir jadinya.

"Well, dengar, aku adalah wanita karier. Jadi mana sempat aku mengerjakan pekerjaan dapur itu." Baekhyun membela diri. Membuat Chanyeol menahan tawanya, apa tadi.. _wanita karier_?

"Wanita karier?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Yeah, kau tahu. Saat aku di panti asuhan, aku sama sekali tak diijinkan membantu memasak. Mungkin karena setelah pulang sekolah sore hari, aku akan pergi untuk bekerja _part-time _di sebuah supermarket sampai malam hari." Seakan mengerti kebingungan pria jangkung itu, Baekhyun menjelaskannya dengan bangga. Sedangkan pria yang lahir tanggal dua puluh tujuh itu tersenyum tipis, tanpa sadar Baekhyun telah membuka sedikit tentang kisah kehidupannya.

"Bagaimana saat _weekend?"_

"Ng.. aku latihan hapkido, sorenya aku tetap bekerja, malamnya—"

"Hei! Kenapa aku harus menceritakannya padamu?" Baekhyun tersadar, ia telah banyak bicara. Padahal 'kan ia membenci pria ini, mengapa ia mau diajak bicara pria aneh itu?

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyum yang lebar ia perlihatkan langsung pada Baekhyun, "Baiklah, kalau begitu apa yang bisa kau masak, ramen?"

"Ng.. masak air." Cicit gadis berwajah imut itu, ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Di panti asuhan aku tak pernah makan ramen, kecuali saat di kantin sekolah. Di apartemenku, aku tak diijinkan Kris menyimpan ramen. Aku hanya makan ramen saat aku pergi makan di luar. Jadi intinya aku tak pernah memasak ramen." Baekhyun masih menundukkan wajahnya sambil memilin jumbai _dress_-nya saat menuturkan kalimat-kalimat itu. Terlahir dengan takdir menjadi seorang perempuan, ia sadar betul kalau setidaknya ia bisa memasak—paling tidak masakan yang sederhana. Tapi mau dikata apa? Ia terlalu sibuk untuk berada di luar dapur.

"Bagaimana saat kau tinggal di apartemen?" Chanyeol masih berusaha mencari informasi tentang kehidupan gadis itu.

"Kris yang akan membelikanku makanan. Saat pagi hari sepulang bekerja dan saat malam sebelum berangkat bekerja Kris akan selalu membawakan makanan ke apartemenku. Aku hanya makan siang di luar saat aku bekerja."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, wajar saja jika Baekhyun menaruh perasaan pada pria yang hampir sama tinggi dengannya itu, pria itu sangat perhatian terhadap Baekhyun. Namun ada yang terasa mengganjal dari cerita Baekhyun itu,"Tunggu! Apa Kris mempunyai kunci apartemenmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu refleks menutup mulutnya, "Kris membuat kunci cadangannya. Ia hanya tak ingin mengganguku saat aku tertidur ketika ia menaruh makanan untukku, dan ia hanya ingin memastikan aku selalu baik-baik saja. Begitu katanya."

"Tolong, jangan ceritakan pada pemilik apartemen kami tentang kunci itu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas, memperlihatkan _puppy eyes_-nya. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun berlaku imut di hadapan Chanyeol—sebenarnya tidak berlaku imut _sih_, Baekhyun hanya tak sengaja mengedipkan matanya saat menatap Chanyeol dan menurut Chanyeol hal itu sungguh imut. Membuat Chanyeol merasakan ini lagi, sesuatu seperti ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya, perasaan yang pernah ia rasakan pada Baek Hee dulu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup.

Chanyeol berdeham untuk menghilangkan kegugupan lalu berucap, "Tenang saja, aku tak berniat mencampuri urusan Kris. Toh, kau juga sudah tidak tinggal di sana lagi." Benar, kalau Baekhyun masih berada di apartemennya yang dulu mungkin lain lagi jawaban yang akan Chanyeol berikan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang memasak." Lanjut pria jangkung itu lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di tempatnya tadi kemudian melangkah menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Baekhyu yang masih dalam _mode_ bingung dengan sikapnya.

##- Black Pearl* -##

Setelah acara berlutut dan mengimingi-imingi Baekhyun—melalukan apa saja yang dipinta oleh gadis itu—gagal. Kris tak bisa membawa Baekhyun berada di sisinya lagi, maka ia terpaksa harus menjalankan rencana 'B'.

Seandainya saja Chanyeol tak pingsan kemarin—lebih tepatnya pura-pura pingsan, mungkin Baekhyun sudah mengatakan keinginannya dan kembali tinggal dengannya. Tapi pria yang bernama Chanyeol itu telah mengacaukan rencananya. Padahal Kris yakin seratus persen bahwa Baekhyun akan memintanya untuk tidak bekerja sebagai _bartender_ lagi dan mencari pekerjaan yang lain saja selama itu di siang hari, karena Baekhyun sudah puluhan kali menyuruhnya berhenti bekerja namun ia selalu menolak dengan alasan ia menyukai pekerjaan itu karena gaji yang ia terima setiap bulannya cukup tinggi.

"Ayah, tolong suruh supir di rumah untuk mengantarkan mobil beserta pakaianku." Kris berucap setelah sambungan teleponnya dijawab.

"_Ada masalah?"_

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ada masalah kecil."

"_Baiklah, mobil dan pakaianmu akan segera sampai . Kau jagalah diri." _Orang yang disebut 'Ayah' oleh Kris itu memberi nasehat. Meski singkat tapi mampu membuat hati Kris yang mendengarnya terasa menghangat.

"Baiklah." Sambungan terputus.

Tadinya Kris ingin memaksa Baekhyun untuk tetap tinggal dengannya tapi bukankah yang ada nanti Baekhyun ketakutan padanya? Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa ia melakukan rencana B-nya ini.

Sebuah rencana yang terpaksa harus mengungkapkan sedikit identitas aslinya. Mungkin, Baekhyun akan membencinya nanti tapi yang terpenting ia bisa berada di dekat Baekhyun. Yang penting ia selalu bisa mengawasi gadis berparas imut itu.

Kris sudah melakukan pembelian sebuah apartemen mewah, tepat di samping apartemen milik Chanyeol—yang kebetulan apartemen di sebelah milik Chanyeol itu kosong, sehingga memudahkan rencanaya untuk bisa berada sedekat mungkin dengan Baekhyun. Kris juga belum bisa mempercayai sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol—ia takkan bisa berdiam dengan tenang jika Baekhyun sampai kenapa-napa.

Kris adalah anak dari salah satu konglomerat di Seoul yang menyamar.

Yaa, selama ini ia menyamar sebagai _bartender_. Setidaknya inilah yang hanya Baekhyun tahu—Kris adalah seorang _bartender_ baik hati yang bisa membuat Baekhyun jatuh hati pada pria itu.

Kris tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun nanti jika melihatnya berpakaian mahal dan bahkan menggunakan sebuah mobil _sport _yang mewah. Tapi memang salah, ia telah membohongi gadis itu jadi ia harus menanggung resikonya.

Baekhyun sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

##- Black Pearl* -##

Setelah Chanyeol selesai memasak, ia segera menghidangkan masakannya di atas meja makan. Sementara Baekhyun ingin menyiapkan segelas kopi untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak enak hati berdiam diri saja sedangkan sang tuan rumah kerepotan menyiapkan sarapan. Setidaknya ia bisa membuatkan kopi. Meminum kopi di pagi hari memang pas sekali—begitu kata orang-orang yang pernah didengar Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa memakai mesin kopi?" Chanyeol heran karena sebelumnya Baekhyun mengatakan seakan ia bermusuhan dengan yang namanya dapur, tapi yang ia lihat sekarang gadis itu seakan lihai sekali menggunakan mesin kopi.

"Tentu saja, Kris mengajariku saat aku ketempat kerjanya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang memancarkan kebanggaan.

_Huh_, Kris lagi! Chanyeol mendengus. Ia menyesal melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tak suka kopi." Ucap Chanyeol singkat.

"Hah, serius? Kenapa ada mesin kopi kalau kau tak suka?"

Chanyeol berdeham sebelum menjawab, "Hanya sebagai pajangan. Yaa, benar" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti sebagai balasan. Ia sama sekali tak merasa aneh dengan jawaban Chanyeol, ia mengira semua orang kaya memang begitu—membeli barang-barang yang tak mereka butuhkan lalu menjadikannya sebagai hiasan.

Tetapi Chanyeol bukanlah tipe orang kaya seperti itu, ia memang bisa membeli apa saja namun ia hanya akan membeli barang-barang yang berguna untuknya.

Kalau Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol maka ia akan melihat bola mata Chanyeol bergerak kesebelah kanan—yang berarti pria itu sedang memakai otak kanannya untuk mencari alasan untuk kebohongannya—namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak menatapnya saat berbicara—gadis yang memiliki jemari lentik itu sibuk memperhatikan mesin kopi yang masih mengkilau itu. Yaa, kenyataannya Chanyeol seorang pecinta kopi, dari kopi luwak, _white coffee_ maupun _mocha _atau bahkan hanya kopi biasa. Tak seharipun ia lewatkan tanpa meminum kopi—dua gelas sehari. Namun sekarang sepertinya ia harus meninggalkan kebiasaannya itu—meski sulit, ia hanya tak ingin mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Kris—ketika Baekhyun melihatnya minum kopi atau ketika gadis itu membuatkan kopi untuknya.

Heol! Ia bersikap aneh lagi!

Kenapa ia tak menyukai ketika Baekhyun teringat pada Kris?

Lalu hening, Chanyeol kembali menuju meja makan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya setelah semua beres ia menyuruh Baekhyun kemeja makan untuk sarapan bersamanya.

Di meja makan sudah tersusun rapi peralatan makan yang piringnya sudah diisi oleh masakan yang baru Chanyeol masak tadi, meski hanya nasi goreng—yaa karena memang mereka hanya sarapan. Di piring keramik berukuran besar yang berwarna putih gading tersedia ayam goreng yang dilapisi tepung, di sebelah piring itu ada mangkuk bening yang juga berukuran besar berisi sup jagung yang baunya membuat perut Baekhyun semakin merasa lapar. Meski begitu Baekhyun masih sempat mengerutkan keningnya melihat hidangan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Sup dan nasi goreng?" itu bukan pernyataan melainkan pertanyaan.

"Aneh? Aku lupa menanyakan kau makan apa, mungkin kau tak suka nasi goreng untuk sarapan jadi aku memasak sup." Astaga, ternyata Chanyeol cukup lucu juga. Apa susahnya sih menanyakan padanya sebentar kalau ia ingin makan apa?. Daripada harus repot-repot memasak dua makanan sekaligus. Heol! Mereka tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Lagipula, bukankah Chanyeol selalu memaksa kehendaknya, kenapa pria jangkung itu harus repot memikirkan selera makannya?

"Terima kasih, aku bisa memakan apa saja." Sebagai seseorang yang tumbuh besar di panti asuhan tentu saja ia tak memilih-milih makanan—lebih tepatnya tak bisa. Ia akan selalu memakan menu apapun yang terhidang meski ia tak menyukainya, dan ia selalu makan dengan porsi yang sama, meski ia tak menyukai makanan itu, ia hanya tak ingin membuat orang yang bertugas memasak tersinggung akan sikapnya jika ia mengurangi porsi makanannya.

"Kau suka susu stroberi 'kan? Semoga aku tak keliru." Chanyeol duduk di depan piring yang di samping piring itu terdapat segelas susu berwarna putih. Karena ia harus meninggalkan kebiasaannya maka mulai sekarang ia memutuskan untuk meminum susu, beruntung ia kemarin membeli susu rasa _vanilla _itu saat ia membelikan susu stroberi untuk Baekhyun.

Setelahnya Baekhyun segera duduk di depan piring yang di samping piring itu terdapat segelas susu yang kata Chanyeol itu rasa stroberi. "Terima kasih." Baekhyun bergumam sambil menyendok nasi goreng di hadapannya. Suasana berubah menjadi canggung kembali.

Pria ini! Apa maunya sih sebenarnya? Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat kasar jika Chanyeol berlaku lembut seperti itu padanya. Baekhyun membatin, ia jadi salah tingkah.

Saat sesendok nasi goreng itu masuk kemulutnya ia segera menguyahnya. Baekhyun bersumpah, nasi goreng buatan Chanyeol ini ternyata lebih enak daripada nasi goreng yang biasanya ia makan di warung langganannya saat ia makan di luar biasanya. Kalau saja Baekhyun tak membenci pria itu, ia pasti sudah akan memuji Chanyeol dengan dua jempol ia acungkan pada pria jangkung di seberangnya itu. Ahk! Mungkin ini hanya karena Baekhyun makan dengan diam sehingga ia menghayati—karena ia biasa makan sambil berbicara atau bercanda dengan Jongin—jadi ia merasa masakan Chanyeol lebih enak. Baekhyun berubah pikiran untuk menyangkal bahwa makanan Chanyeol sangat enak karena ia masih kesal dengan pria yang selalu memasakan kehendak padanya itu.

Larut dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa Baekhyun sadari nasi di piringnya telah habis tapi ia masih menyendoknya yang membuat Chanyeol menahan tawa geli.

"Kau masih lapar?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menyodorkan nasi di piringnya yang masih setengah. Yaa, dia memang memasak nasi goreng sedikit karena memang ia biasanya hanya memasak untuk satu porsi saja, jadi ia kesulitan untuk mengira-ngira bahan dan bumbu yang ia gunakan untuk dua porsi. Ia memutuskan untuk memasak satu porsi yang jombo.

Baekhyun tersentak. Ahk! Tuh kan dia pasti hanya kelaparan—bukan karena masakan Chanyeol yang terlalu enak—sampai tak sadar nasinya telah habis.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun memekik mencoba menutupi rasa malunya yang ternyata malah menambah rasa malunya. Chanyeol mengernyit dibuatnya.

"Maksudku, aku sudah kenyang." Baekhyun menyadari sikap tak sopannya itu karena telah menjawab dengan nada tinggi saat sedang makan pada tuan rumah. Ehh, tapi kenapa ia harus bersikap sopan? Bukankah dia sangat ingin keluar dari sana? Mungkin saja 'kan Chanyeol mengusirnya jika ia terus bersikap kurang ajar.

"Ohh, syukurlah."

"Cuci piringmu sendiri!" Baekhyun berucap dengan nada ketus lalu berdiri dari duduknya setelah susu di gelasnya telah habis. Ya, itu benar! Buat Chanyeol mengusirmu.

Chanyeol mendecis sebagai balasan. "Terima kasih, sudah memperhatikan kebersihan apartemenku." Lanjutnya. Ia sengaja menggoda Baekhyun, ia sangat sadar jika gadis itu membencinya.

##- Black Pearl* -##

Setelah Chanyeol selesai mencuci piringnya, ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang berada di balkon sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar besi. Gadis itu terlihat menatap kosong kearah langit biru. Ia melangkah sangat pelan agar Baekhyun tak menyadari kehadirannya. Ide jahil muncul di kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu." Baekhyun berucap tanpa membalikkan badannya, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya yang tepat selangkah di belakang gadis itu. Tadinya Chanyeol ingin mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu aku di belakangmu? WOW!" Chanyeol tak menjawab, malahan ia memberi ekspresi keterkejutan yang di buat-buat karena Baekhyun mengetahui ia berada di belakang gadis itu.

"Parfummu sangat mengganggu penciumanku."

"Jadi karena aroma parfumku kau mengetahui keberadaanku? Kau hafal aroma parfumku? WOW!"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengeraskan suaranya karena pria jangkung itu terus menggodanya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tentu saja, ia hafal aroma parfum Chanyeol kalau ia selalu di paksa untuk selalu berada di dekat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mendekat kearah Baekhyun, ia berdiri di samping Baekhyun, "Melakukan apa maksudmu?" pria itu berpura-pura bodoh—seolah tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Semuanya, kau bahkan tahu Kris, Jongin, apartemenku, dan panti asuhanku dulu." Baekhyun menghela nafas setelahnya, ia masih tak menatap Chanyeol—lawan bicaranya.

"Point terakhir harus di klarifikasi, aku tak sengaja mengetahuinya. Begitu juga dengan Jongin dan Kris, kalau mereka tidak di sekitarmu maka aku tak akan tahu apa-apa tentang mereka. Aku hanya tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentangmu." Ia tahu, suatu saat Baekhyun pasti akan menanyakan hal ini. Bagaimana mungkin kau tak penasaran jika tiba-tiba orang asing masuk ke kehidupanmu dan mengetahui segalanya tentangmu, sedang kau sama sekali tak mengenal orang itu. Jadi, ia lebih memilih jujur untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Walau ia yakin Baekhyun akan marah padanya.

"Maksudmu? Kenapa kau tertarik mengetahui tentangku? Jangan bilang kau mengalami _love at first sight _padaku." Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya lalu menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh, gadis itu punya rasa percaya diri yang sangat tinggi ternyata. Lalu ia terdiam sejenak, sudah lama ia tak begini. Sejak Baek Hee pergi untuk tersenyum pun ia susah tapi sekarang karena Baekhyun ia sering melakukan itu.

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya, ia mengambil sebuah foto di dalam sana lalu menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun, "Lihat ini, mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat foto itu, ia jadi bingung sendiri. "Itu... itu bukan aku 'kan?" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main ketika ia melihat foto Chanyeol sedang merangkul seorang gadis yang mempunyai wajah sangat mirip dengannya

"Tentu saja bukan, sifatnya berbeda tiga ratus enam puluh derajat denganmu. Dia bahkan tak berani memungut uang jatuh di jalan"

Jawaban Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun mencibir, _sengaja sekali sih pria itu_ _menyindirnya_—Baekhyun membatin lagi.

"Lalu, dia siapa? Kenapa wajahnya sangat mirip denganku?"

"Justru itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, apa kau benar-benar tak mengingat siapa dia? Namanya Baek Hee, bukan 'kah terdengar sangat mirip dengan namamu?"

Informasi lain yang Chanyeol dapat dari ibu pemilik panti tempat Baekhyun tinggal adalah gadis itu kehilangan ingatannya setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa gadis itu, bukan karena luka di fisiknya namun dokter mengatakan itu hanya karena rasa trauma yang membuat Baekhyun kecil sengaja menghapus memori buruknya. Baekhun hanya mengingat namanya dan sang ibu, dia lupa di mana rumahnya, dia tak tahu siapa anggota keluarganya yang lain bahkan sang ayah. Itulah yang menyebabkan Baekhyun berakhir di panti asuhan. Ia hanya mengingat ibunya yang telah meninggal.

Hal itulah yang semakin menguatkan keyakinan Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun adalah kembaran Baek Hee. Ia ber-spekulasi, orang tua Baekhyun bercerai dengan tragis—mungkin karena perselingkuhan—sang ibu membawa pergi Baekhyun, namun naas Baekhyun dan ibunya mengalami kecelakaan, sedang sang ayah membawa Baek Hee pergi ke luar negeri, sehingga Baek Hee tumbuh menjadi gadis yang anggun dan berpendidikan. Jadilah, Baekhyun dan Baek Hee tumbuh dengan sifat yang berbeda—karena dipengaruhi oleh lingkungan—Baekhyun harus menjalani hidupnya dengan penuh perjuangan sementara Baek Hee hidup di luar negeri dengan kemewahan. Kalung bermata _black pearl_ milik Baekhyun menjadi bukti lain kalau Baekhyun sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga berada. Chanyeol menjadi semakin bersimpati pada Baekhyun—seharusnya Baekhyun hidup bahagia dengan Baek Hee.

Baekhyun menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia memang benar-benar merasa tak pernah bertemu dengan gadis di dalam foto itu. "Kekasihmu?"

"Iyaa sih, aku pernah mendengar kalau kita memiliki tujuh orang yang mempunyai kemiripan dengan kita, tapi aku tak menyangka akan semirip itu dengannya." Lanjut Baekhyun, ia kembali memandang langit.

"Yaa, dia kekasihku, tapi—" Chanyeol memberi jeda,"—sekarang ia sudah berada di surga sana." Chanyeol meneruskan ucapannya menatap langit—seakan Baek Hee berada di atas sana.

"Aku turut berduka."

"Apa kau tak curiga dia adalah... err.. kembaranmu?"

"_MWO_?Tidak mungkin! Aku tak mempunyai kembaran di panti asuhan." Selain Baekhyun tak mengingat masa kecilnya—gadis itu juga tidak menyadari bahwa ia melupakan masa kecilnya. Gadis itu hanya mengingat ibunya meninggal dan ia berakhir di panti asuhan—begitu yang diceritakan ibu pemilik panti kepada Chanyeol. Itulah yang semakin membuat Chanyeol kesusahan untuk membuktikan mereka kembar, _ia harus bertanya pada siapa_?

Ia begitu bodoh, selama berpacaran dengan Baek Hee ia tak pernah bertanya-tanya tentang orang tua kekasihnya itu, ia hanya tahu Baek Hee tinggal dengan ayahnya. _Pernah sih sekali_, tapi Baek Hee mengatakan tak usah membahas masalah ayahnya apalagi meminta bertemu. Seharusnya ia memaksa saja 'kan? Jadi dia tak kerepotan mencari tahu siapa ayah Baek Hee. Dia harus membayar _informan_ di luar negeri untuk mencari tahu siapa ayah Baek Hee. Namun sampai sekarang Chanyeol tak mendapat berita yang berarti, ia hanya mendapat informasi kalau rumah tempat Baek Hee tinggal telah kosong sejak gadis itu meninggal. Memang, setiap Chanyeol berkunjung kerumah gadis itupun ia tak pernah melihat siapapun selain Baek Hee. Saat Chanyeol bertanya kemana orang ayahnya, Baek Hee selalu menjawab kalau ayahnya selalu sibuk di luar. Bahkan di rumah kekasihnya itu tak ada terpajang foto keluarga, hanya lukisan-lukisan yang Chanyeol yakini bernilai tinggi.

"Sama sekali tidak terlintas di pikiranmu, wajahnya?"

"Tidak! Dan aku tak mengerti yang kau bicarakan, oke! Aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau menggangku kehidupanku? Kenapa kau malah membuatku semakin bingung? Ish!" Ada sinar kemarahan yang terpancar dari tatapan Baekhyun, ia beranjak dari tempatnya, namun dengan cepat Chanyeol mencengkram lengannya. Pria itu menahannya.

"Dengar, Baekhyun.. kenapa aku menggangumu? Karena aku yakin kau adalah kembaran Baek Hee! Aku hanya tak ingin kau terus bergaul dengan pria tak jelas seperti Jongin, aku tak ingin kau keluyuran tengah malam pergi ke klub untuk mencari Kris! Aku hanya ingin menjagamu, karena aku yakin kau adalah adik kekasihku, jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab padamu!" Chanyeol sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, ia berharap dengan mengatakan seperti itu setidaknya sebuah ingatan tentang Baek Hee akan kembali di ingat oleh Baekhyun.

Namun Chanyeol salah, Baekhyun semakin gencar berusaha melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol di lengannya, gadis itu menatap marah pada Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, aku bisa menjaga diriku dan kau tak berhak mengatur kehidupanku meski gadis itu benar kembaranku! " Mendengar itu cengkraman Chanyeol melemah, Baekhyun berhasil menjauh dari Chanyeol.

_**BRAAK!**_

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbanting dengan keras.

Baekhyun benar, Chanyeol tak berhak mengatur kehidupan gadis itu, Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapa Baekhyun.

##- Black Pearl* -##

Ting tong...

Bel apartemen Chanyeol berbunyi.

Ada yang mencurigakan, tak ada yang mengetahui ia pindah ke apartemen itu kecuali sang kakak—Yoo Ra— tapi kakaknya itu sedang berada di Paris sekarang, dia juga tak mempunyai teman di Seoul, _ada sih_, teman masa JHS dan SHS tapi mereka tak saling menghubungi lagi. Lalu siapa?

Berhubung Baekhyun masih dalam _mode_ marah—jadi tak bisa disuruh-suruh—dengan malas dan terpaksa Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, ia mengintip lewat _intercom_-nya. _Tuh 'kan_, firasatnya benar—ada yang mencurigakan. Kris dengan tangan bersedekap berdiri di luar sana setelah memencet bel. _Darimana Kris tahu alamatnya?_ Apa jangan-jangan Kris membuntutinya seperti ia dulu menjadi _stalker _Baekhyun?

_Maunya sih_, dia tak ingin lebih tepatnya tak sudi membuka pintu untuk Kris. Ia sudah tahu pasti kedatangan Kris kemari, mau apalagi kalau bukan mengganggu Baekhyun. Tapi, kalau tidak di bukakan pintu nanti Kris malah semakin gencar memencet bel apartemennya, lalu Baekhyun yang merasa terganggu akan segera membuka pintu kemudian gadis itu merasa senang ternyata Kris yang ada di depan pintu, saking kegirangannya bisa saja tanpa sadar Baekhyun memeluk Kris. Oke, cukup! Chanyeol tak ingin meneruskan karangan bebasnya lagi.

Dengan tergesa pria jangkung itu membuka pintu, "Baekhyun sedang tidur." Ia berucap setelah pintu terbuka, Kris bahkan tak sempat berbicara apapun.

"Ahk, benarkah? Tapi tak apa. Kamarku di sebelah kalian, jadi kita akan sering bertemu." Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah tampan Kris setelah pria itu berucap.

"Tunggu! APA?" _hah_, sepertinya hari ini Chanyeol sering mengalami serangan jantung mendadak—pertama, ketika Baekhyun keluar dengan sangat cantik tapi saat itu ia masih bisa menguasainya—ia masih bisa menampilkan ekspresi datar, kedua, saat Baekhyun menanyakan tentang kesehatannya, ketiga, fakta ia mengetahui Kris memiliki kunci cadangan apartemen Baekhyun, dan sekarang adalah yang keempat.

"Ba...ba..—"

"Kris.. kau siapa sebenarnya?" perkataan gugup Chanyeol terpotong begitu saja. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakangnya. Baekhyun mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dan Kris ketika ia keluar dari kamar hendak ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

"Kau tinggal di salah satu apartemen mewah ini?"

"Lalu selama ini—?" Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata, ia tak tahu bagaimana menyikapi keterkejutannya ini. Ia menatap tajam Kris yang memakai jas hitam yang sangat pas di tubuhnya, seperti jas itu dijahit khusus hanya untuk Kris.

Kalau Kris bisa tinggal di sebelah apartemen Chanyeol berarti Kris bukan seorang _bartender_ biasa—mungkin malah ternyata Kris adalah pemilik klub itu. Bisa jadi.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku. Kita perlu menyelasaikan pembicaraan kita yang belum terselesaikan. Penawaranku masih berlaku, apa kau sudah memikirkan ingin meminta apa?" Kris menengokkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun, "Soal aku tinggal di samping apartemen Chanyeol aku bisa menjelaskannya nanti." Kris terus berbicara tanpa memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kebingungan di depan pintu. Posisi mereka masih sama, Kris di luar pintu, Chanyeol di depan pintu lalu Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Kris, aku hanya ingin kau tak menggangguku lagi. Dan, tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Aku hidup bersamamu selama dua tahun, ternyata apa? Itu semua hanya kebohongan? Bagaimana sosok aslimu yang sebenarnya? Aku tak mengenalmu, Kris."

Sungguh, bukan ini yang ingin Kris dengar dari Baekhyun. Kris bisa mengabulkan apa saja asal jangan yang satu ini—jangan menggangu gadis itu lagi—jika itu permintaan dari Baekhyun maka Kris menolaknya.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol yang mendengar itu ingin melompat kegirangan, ia merasa menang dari Kris—entah dalam hal apa—kalau ia tahu kemarin Baekhyun akan menjawab Kris begitu, ia tentunya tak perlu repot berpura-pura pingsan. Chanyeol yang sadar diri segera beringsut mundur dari tempatnya, membiarkan Baekhyun dan Kris menyelesaikan masalah mereka—dia tidak perlu kuatir lagi Baekhyun akan goyah setelah mendengar penuturan gadis itu tadi.

"Maaf." Kris menunduk. Ia tahu, sebenarnya ia tak pantas mengatakan kata itu, apalagi jika Baekhyun mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Pergilah.." Baekhyun berucap lirih, sorot kekecewaan nampak jelas terpancar dari matanya.

Kalau Chanyeol hari ini banyak mengalami _shock jantung, _maka hari ini Baekhyun menghadapi dua kenyataan yang tak ingin dia terima.

**TBC**

Lohaaaa... btw, saya ganti ..

Duh! Ada yang masih ingat gak ama cerita ini? Semoga ada yaa. ^_^

Maaf, saya post telat... lagi di semester akhir ini, ngurus ...

Daaaannn... cerita ini sangat panjang, oke! Membosankan?

Maaf.. saya sadar, masih banyak kekurangan dalam hal menulis. TT

Untuk itu saya minta sarannya juseyoooo... gomawo...

Makasiih, buat yang udah baca dan review..

[Balasan buat pertanyaan]

- Rnine21: Kris sma sapa ? itu beneran Kris g' suka baekhyun ? TT TT

A : duhh! Kita lihat aja

- baekkiepyon : Baek pls jangan ! entah kenapa gua curiga sama kris, kayanya dia nyuruh baekhyun balik karena ada apa apa nya nih hemm oke next thor

A: ecieee... jangan jadi detektif Conan yaak, ntar cerita ini kebongkar gimana -_-

- neli amelia : Kenapa kris ngotot pengen baek balik lagi?  
>Ditunggu chap selanjutnya . Fast update, jeballl...<br>Hwaiting & keep writing

A : terima kasih..

Btw, udah dapat penerangan di chapter ini, kenapa Kris ngotot?kkk...

- CussonsBaekby : Waaooo baru baca fic ini kak, aku review di chap ini aja ya, hehe xD

uhuy, aku penasaran sebenernya kris cinta ke baek ngga si? Tanyakan pada rumput yg bergoyang.  
>Oh ya, padahal feelnya udah dpet banget paa kris bilang baek cuma pengen uang, tapi kok baek cepet luluh lagi ama kris. Jd feel yg udh kena, ilang lagi.<br>Tapi gapapa udh terlanjur juga.  
>Aku tunggu chap selanjutnyaa<p>

A: terima kasih dear.

Haha... habisnya kan kasian kalo Kris berlutut TT *oke! Ini author ikut campur dlm hal perasaan. -_-

Kalo Kris cinta ato gak ke Baek ntar aja yaa di

-rachel suliss : Emm apa kris suka sama baek?  
>Ini chanbaek kan?<p>

A : tenaaang, ini 98% ... :v

- Parkbaekyoda : Klo kris cuma nganggep baek temen.. Masa kris ampe segitunya.. Memeluk..menangis.. Memohon pd baek agr kembali.. Baek pabo atau apa..  
>..ok.. Sy jd mensupport di sini..hahahaaa mian chanyeol ah.. Tp kau benar benar menyebalkan..sungguh...<p>

A : hayooo tebak kenapa Kris gitu?kkk

-ByunViBaek : Aduuhh kasian banget liat kris dipukul chanyeol,tpi itu pantes karna dia ngehina baekhyun  
>Lanjut thorr<p>

R : naaah kan, emang pantes

-Dandelion99 : jangan Baek.. uda sama Chanyeol aja.. :D  
>Msh penasaran sma Baekkie sebenernya... Kris juga kenapa kyk gtu? Lu suka ama Baekhyun? '-'<br>Dilanjut thornim... :)

A : kkkk... ayo tebak ...

Ini udah di lanjut.^^

The last, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah follow dan favorite. ^_^


End file.
